Aisu Kurimu
by Haruno Aoi
Summary: Hinata, pengusaha es krim yang meraih sukses berkat perjuangannya bersama adik dan teman-temannya. Ada kenangan manis tentang es krim antara dirinya dengan Gaara, ayah dari buah hatinya. Beberapa tahun silam, Gaara terpaksa meninggalkannya. Saat bertemu lagi, ada harapan untuk kembali bersatu. Namun, tidak semudah yang mereka bayangkan. Karena di sinilah cinta mereka kembali diuji.
1. Aisu Kurimu 1

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, lebay, gaje, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-1-**

.

.

.

**Hinata's point of view**

Aku pernah bekerja menjadi seorang _patissier_ di salah satu hotel berbintang di Tokyo. Aku hanya bekerja selama dua tahun, karena diberhentikan dengan alasan yang sudah terpikirkan olehku bahkan sebelum aku melamar ke sana. Alasannya adalah, karena aku hanyalah lulusan SMK swasta jurusan tata boga. Sedangkan pelamar baru yang menyisihkanku, adalah seorang lulusan universitas negara tetangga yang terkenal dan terbukti telah menciptakan lulusan yang berkualitas di bidang tata boga. Dia lulusan salah satu universitas di Paris. Huh! Tentu saja aku kalah. Tapi di balik semua itu, aku tahu ada alasan lain yang mendasari pemecatanku, dan aku tidak ingin mengingatnya. Dulu aku diterima karena seseorang, dan aku dipecat juga karena orang yang sama.

Itu kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu. Sekarang, aku sudah dua puluh tiga tahun. Setelah kejadian itu, aku memutuskan untuk membuka kedai es krim di bekas toko kelontong ayahku yang berdiri tepat di samping rumahku. Kenapa membuka kedai es krim? Kenapa tidak toko roti atau _cake_? Adik perempuanku menanyakan itu, dan jawabanku adalah, "Karena bahan baku dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuka usaha es krim, lebih mudah didapat daripada untuk roti atau _cake_." Itu jawabanku, tapi yang sebenarnya, masalah utamanya waktu itu dikarenakan modal yang hanya cukup untuk membuat es krim, yang bahan bakunya tidak sebanyak roti atau _cake_. Lagian, menurutku penggemar es krim berasal dari semua kalangan, itu menguntungkan. Apalagi kedai kami dilewati siswa-siswi setingkat SMA yang sering berjalan kaki melewati jalan di depan rumah, ini keuntungan dobel.

Adikku lebih memilih membantuku di kedai setelah lulus dari SMK, daripada melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Padahal aku bekerja dan memutuskan melakukan semua ini untuk pendidikannya, selain untuk memenuhi kebutuhan kami yang hanya tinggal bertiga sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Tapi, apa boleh buat, aku tidak bisa memaksanya. Dia keras kepala, dia hanya akan melakukan hal yang dimaunya saja. Katanya, "Untuk saat ini, aku belum butuh kuliah. Aku 'kan sudah kerja. Kuliah ujung-ujungnya juga untuk kerja kan…" Begitulah dia itu. Dasar!

Aku dan adikku merintis usaha ini benar-benar dari nol. Kami membersihkan dan mengecat sendiri bekas toko yang sudah kumuh itu. Aku membeli peralatan dan perlengkapan kedai dari uang tabunganku bekerja sebagai _patissier_. Awalnya kami hanya menjual es krim biasa khas Jepang, seperti _matcha_ dengan rasa teh hijau atau _ogura_ yang berbahan kacang merah, karena keterbatasan modal. Tapi seiring bertambahnya waktu dan keuntungan, kami memutuskan untuk berinovasi. Kami telah menciptakan menu baru, di antaranya _Ice Cream Cake_. Dulu memang kedai, tapi sekarang kedai es krim kami setara dengan _café_ eksklusif yang menyediakan es krim dengan banyak variasi jenis. Tentu rasa juga setara dengan es krim _café_. Karena itu, sekarang kami memiliki banyak pelanggan.

Sekarang aku dan adikku tidak bekerja sendiri. Kami dibantu beberapa pegawai dan terkadang juga pekerja _part time_. Aku juga membuka kursus bagi segala usia, tentu ini dilakukan langsung di dapur kami. Biasanya yang datang untuk mengikuti kursus adalah para siswa-siswi SMK, yang kebanyakan adalah adik kelasku yang memang sekolahnya tidak jauh dari rumahku. Bahkan dulu aku hanya jalan kaki jika ke sekolah. Pegawai yang kurekrut juga kebanyakan teman-temanku dari SMK, dengan keahlian yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang ahli membuat _cake_, _waffle_, atau _pancake_. Aku membutuhkan mereka semua untuk menu-menu baru yang disediakan di _café_ saat ini.

Sepertinya perkenalannya cukup sampai di sini…

Langsung saja…

Selamat datang di _café_ kami…

_**Aisu Kurimu**_

.

.

.

**Normal pov**

"Hinata! Lihat nih! Bukannya dia…" Kalimat laki-laki berambut coklat itu menggantung saat Hinata menerima majalah yang disodorkannya.

Hinata hanya diam saat melihat gambar seseorang di _cover_ depan majalah.

"Dia kembali," lanjut si rambut coklat.

"Memangnya kenapa, Kiba?" tanya Hinata yang tetap berwajah tenang. Ia mengembalikan majalah ke tangan Kiba.

"Bukannya dia suam—"

"Bukan lagi," potong Hinata cepat. "Sudah waktunya kita membuka _café_, ganti dulu pakaianmu dengan seragam," lanjut Hinata yang mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur _café_. Hinata memang lebih suka bekerja di dapur daripada melayani pelanggan.

"Kak! Hōbi udah bangun! Nangis terus tuh!"

"Jangan teriak-teriak, Hanabi…" tegur Hinata lembut.

"Nggak apa-apa 'kan… Belum ada pembeli juga…"

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan melangkahkan kakinya cepat ke rumahnya yang ada di samping _café_. Rumah mungil berlantai dua bergaya tradisional Jepang, dengan lantai dua yang hanya diisi satu kamar.

"Iya, tapi telingaku sakit denger suara cemprengmu," timpal Kiba sambil mengorek telinga kanannya.

"Bodo amat!" Hanabi berteriak di telinga kiri Kiba yang tidak tertutup jari, membuat Kiba cepat menutup kedua telinganya seketika.

"Dasar cewek nggak sopan! Aku lebih tua darimu, tau!" Kiba berteriak di muka Hanabi. Boleh-boleh aja sih kalau mau teriak-teriak, tapi nggak perlu pakai kuah kale…

Hanabi mengelap wajahnya yang basah, lalu mengibaskan tangannya dengan jijik. Tatapan jijiknya juga masih mengarah pada Kiba.

"Iiihhh…" Hanabi mengatakannya sambil bergidik, dan melangkah pergi ke rumahnya. Mungkin mau membasuh mukanya dengan kembang tujuh rupa, biar sialnya ilang. Pagi-pagi udah kena semprot. Namanya apa kalau bukan sial, coba?

"Awas kau ya!" teriak Kiba yang hanya dibalas juluran lidah Hanabi.

"Bisa-bisa kau jatuh cinta padanya… Kau tahu, batas antara benci dan cinta itu sangat tipis." Suasana hati Kiba yang sedang kesal semakin memburuk karena petuah singkat dari si pria berambut nanas yang tiba-tiba nongol. Memangnya sejak kapan si cuek jadi puitis? Uaneh!

"Amit-amit jabang bayi!" seru Kiba sambil mengetukkan kepalan tangannya di kening dan meja dapur secara bergantian. "Amit-amit… amit-amit…" Dan mulutnya masih terus komat-kamit. Mungkin akan berhenti kalau sudah berbusa.

.

.

.

"Bunda…" Suara cempreng khas bayi yang menyambut Hinata di ambang pintu kamarnya, membuat Hinata menoleh. Anak laki-laki berambut merah jabrik yang mengenakan piyama kuning, berlari mendekati Hinata yang masih menutup pintu rumahnya. Tingginya belum mencapai seratus _centimeter_, sepertinya umurnya tak lebih dari tiga tahun. "Bunda…" ucapnya manja. Suaranya sedikit parau, dan tangannya mengucek matanya yang basah.

Hinata berjongkok, memeluk dan membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Cup cup cup… Kenapa nangis, Sayang?"

"Bibi Hanabi jahat…" katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat pipi _chubby_-nya semakin menggembung.

"Hei hei hei…" Hanabi tiba-tiba sudah muncul dari pintu depan rumah mereka. "Udah aku bilang berkali-kali 'kan Hōbi, aku nggak mau dipanggil Bibi. Panggil kakak…" kata Hanabi sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari telunjuknya di depan muka Hōbi.

Hōbi mulai mewek lagi. Bibir mungilnya bergetar, dan air mata sudah siap meluncur dari sudut matanya.

"Huh, cengeng… Cowok nggak boleh cengeng, tau…" ejek Hanabi seraya menjewer kedua pipi empuk Hōbi.

Itu malah membuat Hōbi kembali menangis di pelukan ibunya. Kedua tangannya melingkari leher Hinata, sedangkan mata _emerald_-nya melihat Hanabi dengan tatapan takut.

"Cengeng cengeng… cengeng cengeng…" Hanabi masih terus melontarkan _yell_-_yell_, sampai suaranya terdengar samar karena masuk ke kamar mandi.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Bosan melihat adik dan anaknya yang tidak pernah akur. Hanabi memang tidak suka dengan anak kecil. Itu yang membuatnya selalu menjahili Hōbi. Ia menepuk pelan punggung Hōbi untuk menenangkannya.

Hinata berdiri dan menggendong Hōbi menghadap ke arahnya. Ia memandangi wajah putranya lekat-lekat, dan dengan lembut menghapus sisa air mata di pipi _chubby_ Hōbi. "Ayo mandi," ajaknya semangat dengan senyum mengembang. Hōbi mengangguk semangat dan ikut tersenyum setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Shikamaru, _Ice Cream Waffle_ dua, meja nomor sembilan belas," ucap Kiba pada Shikamaru yang sedang memanggang wafel di belakang _counter café_.

"Oke," jawab Shikamaru malas.

"Eh, para pekerja _part time_ udah dateng tuh!" seru laki-laki beralis tebal yang tiba-tiba mengalungkan tangannya di leher Kiba yang masih di depan _counter_.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Lee!" bentak Kiba seraya menjauhkan tangan Lee dari pundaknya. "Aku masih normal, tau!"

"Aku 'kan juga normal," kata Lee dengan polosnya, sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke mukanya sendiri.

"Berisik!" timpal Shikamaru dari belakang _counter_.

Kiba tidak berminat berdebat dengan mereka, apalagi saat para pengunjung melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Pasti para pengunjung terusik dengan suaranya yang menggelegar. Ia hanya membungkukkan badannya kepada para pengunjung, dan setelahnya tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal disertai cengirannya.

"Lee, bawa para pekerja itu ke Hinata." Kali ini Kiba berkata dengan pelan.

"Oke, Bos!" balas Lee semangat dengan tangan yang mengisyaratkan sikap hormat.

Lee membimbing dua orang yang sebelumnya menunggu di depan _café_, ke tempat Hinata sekarang berada. Di dapur _café_.

"Hinata, mereka udah dateng nih!" seru Lee semangat sambil mengacungkan jempolnya ke Hinata. Tidak lupa senyum gigi berkilaunya.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyum. Ia kemudian memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua pekerja _part time_ barunya, yang katanya masih kuliah.

"Salam kenal… Aku Chōji Akimichi. Ini kartu mahasiswaku…" ucap laki-laki gend—err jangan katakan gendut di depannya. Aa… Author baru saja mengatakannya. Maksudnya laki-laki _chubby_ yang kemudian menyerahkan kartu tanda mahasiswanya ke Hinata.

Hinata menerima dan membacanya sejenak, kemudian mengembalikannya.

"Aku Naruto Namikaze, dua puluh tahun, kuliah semester empat. Untuk lebih jelasnya kau bisa lihat kartu mahasiswaku." Perkenalan dari laki-laki berambut pirang yang kemudian menunjukkan cengirannya yang lebar. Wajahnya bersemu merah saat Hinata tersenyum padanya. Ia jadi terlihat salah tingkah setelahnya.

"Yang sopan ya… Hinata ini lebih tua darimu…" kata Lee yang memasang tampang tak berdosa.

"M..masa?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sedangkan Chōji hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Hinata membalasnya dengan ketawa kecil.

"Selamat bergabung di _café_ kami. Kami akan membutuhkan tenaga kalian sampai Natal nanti. Semoga kalian betah…" Seperti biasa, Hinata memberikan kalimat sambutannya kepada pekerja paruh waktunya dengan ramah.

"Tentu saja, aku pasti betah…" Chōji pasti memang betah jika berada di tempat yang penuh makanan. Ia tak bisa sedetik pun jauh dari yang namanya makanan. Lihat saja di tangannya saat ini, sekantung besar keripik kentang yang tersisa setengahnya. Kadang-kadang kalau nggak ada _snack_, permen juga boleh lah…

"Aku tinggal dulu ya…" pamit Hinata yang membungkukkan badannya sedikit ke arah Naruto dan Chōji.

Selanjutnya Naruto hanya bisa melihat punggung Hinata yang menjauh, senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto?" tanya Chōji sambil menyikut Naruto yang masih asyik dengan lamunannya.

"A..apa?" Naruto balik bertanya dengan gugup.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Lee dengan polosnya.

"A..apaan sih…" Naruto masih terlihat gugup. "Ah, iya! Kita bisa mulai kerjanya 'kan…" Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu," balas Lee dengan semangat. "Ayo semangat! _Yeah_!" Lee mengepalkan tangan kanan di depan dadanya.

'Orang aneh…' batin Naruto dan Chōji.

.

.

.

Hōbi yang duduk di depan _kotatsu_, sedang mengamati makanan yang disiapkan Hinata. Warnanya yang tampak hijau tidak menarik perhatian Hōbi. Itu malah membuat Hōbi menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat saat Hinata mencoba menyuapinya.

'Memang susah menyuruh anak-anak untuk makan sayur,' batin Hinata.

"Aku mau ini aja…" seru Hōbi seraya meraih gelas yang berisi susu cokelat dan menegaknya hingga tersisa setengahnya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku mau main sama paman-paman di _café_…" teriak Hōbi yang sudah berlari menjauhi _kotatsu_.

"Hōbi, makan dulu…" Hinata siap mengejar Hōbi yang sudah lari keluar rumah. Tapi perhatiannya teralihkan pada suara teko yang menandakan air di dalamnya sudah mendidih. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mematikan api di kompor yang masih menyala.

Hōbi berlari ke depan _café_ ibunya. _Aisu Kurimu Café_. Matanya berbinar saat melihat sosok berambut merah, yang melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu sedan merah _maroon_ yang berhenti di depan _café_. Pandangan si rambut merah mengarah ke _café_.

"Ayaaah…" teriak Hōbi yang sudah berlari mendekati si rambut merah.

Pemilik rambut merah menoleh ke arah datangnya Hōbi. Wajahnya yang tenang tampak sedikit bingung. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Hanya ada dirinya dan anak laki-laki kecil yang berlari ke arahnya.

Hōbi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di kaki si rambut merah. Ini membuat pemilik kaki semakin menunjukkan wajah kebingungan. Tapi sepertinya orang itu pandai sekali menyembunyikan emosinya, karena raut wajahnya kembali tenang tidak lama kemudian.

"Ayah…" panggil Hōbi dengan kepala mendongak ke atas.

Si pemilik rambut merah menatap Hōbi dengan heran. Bagaimana bisa ia dipanggil 'ayah' oleh anak kecil yang baru ditemuinya?

Hōbi perlahan melepaskan pelukan tangannya. Setelahnya ia melompat kecil hendak meraih tangan si rambut merah.

Pemilik rambut merah berjongkok di depan Hōbi, seketika membuat Hōbi tidak lagi melompat. "_Hey_… Apa kau mencari ayahmu?" tanyanya dengan senyum tipis, gemas melihat pipi _chubby_ anak laki-laki yang hanya setinggi pundaknya saat ia jongkok.

Hōbi hanya mengangguk dengan semangat. Matanya berbinar, dan senyum terus mengembang di bibirnya.

Si rambut merah berdiri dan meraih Hōbi ke dalam gendongannya. Hōbi semakin terlihat senang, kedua tangannya melingkari leher si pemilik rambut merah dan kepalanya dijatuhkannya ke pundaknya. "Ayah…" panggilnya manja.

Pemilik rambut merah sebenarnya masih bingung dengan anak kecil yang tiba-tiba memanggilnya ayah. Ia berpikir anak kecil dalam gendongannya adalah anak dari salah satu pengunjung _café_ di depannya. Tapi anehnya, tadi ia tidak melihatnya keluar dari sana.

"Hōbi… makan du—" panggil Hinata yang berdiri di depan rumahnya.

Hinata terpaku di tempat saat menemukan Hōbi dalam gendongan sosok berambut merah yang senada dengan rambut anaknya. Jantungnya mendadak berdetak cepat.

Si rambut merah menoleh ke arah Hinata saat menyadari kehadiran orang lain di sana. Raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat Hinata. Senyum tipis yang semula hadir, kini perlahan memudar. Tatapannya berubah lembut, tatapan yang menyiratkan kerinduan yang dalam. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangannya melemas. Ia menurunkan Hōbi yang masih betah menyandarkan kepalanya di pundaknya. Ia masih berjongkok karena Hōbi tidak mau melepas kedua tangan yang melingkari lehernya. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata, Hōbi mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"Bundaaa…" teriak Hōbi semangat saat menyadari Hinata ada di sana. Ia melepas pelukannya pada si rambut merah, dan berlari ke arah Hinata. "Bunda…" panggilnya lagi saat kedua tangannya melingkari kaki Hinata.

Pria berambut merah sedikit membulatkan matanya saat melihat pemandangan di depannya. Perlahan ia berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka, menandakan keterkejutannya juga seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Apa yang akan dikatakannya seperti tertelan kembali, ia kemudian mengatupkan bibirnya kembali.

Hinata tertegun. Mata _lavender_-nya yang berkaca-kaca, bertemu mata _emerald_ yang sewarna mata anak laki-lakinya.

"Kak Gaara…" gumam Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Ckckck… Saya benar-benar kemaruk bikin fanfic multichap. Lha pinginnya cuma buat oneshot, tapi jadinya malah selalu multichap.**

**Di sini ada OC, anaknya Hinata. Hōbi Hyūga.**

**Kok aneh banget ya namanya?**

**Saya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus memberi nama apa. Tapi artinya bagus lho…**

**Hōbi = anugerah, hadiah**

**Saya anggap artinya anugerah.**

**Biarin deh ****aneh sedikit**** juga nggak apa-apa. ***menghibur diri sendiri*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	2. Aisu Kurimu 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, lebay, gaje, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

**Mulai chapter ini, ada beberapa perubahan dari chapter sebelumnya. Di chapter sebelumnya juga ada yang saya ubah.**

.

.

.

**Shaniechan (**wah… reviewer pertama di Aisu Kurimu… \^o^/ baca lanjutannya ya, biar tahu… ^_^v yang lain tetep update kok. hoho makasih ya…**), Senju Miru05 (**makasih ya reviewnya… \^o^/**), Sanada (**baca yang selanjutnya biar mengerti… hoho ^_^v makasih udah review… \^o^/**), Hina bee lover (**hoho begitulah… Sasuke nggak saya ajak main di sini ^_^v yang lainnya tetap diupdate kok. makasih ya reviewnya… \^o^/**), SoraHinase (**wah… masa sih? saya belum pernah baca yang itu. ide ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba langsung muncul ke permukaan *?* saya nggak njiplak lho… nggak ada Sasuke, awalnya mau pakai Sasuke, tapi kayaknya lebih cocok Gaara. makasih ya sudah review \^o^/**), Oichi tyara socrates sasori (**lam kenal juga… makasih ya reviewnya… \^o^/**), NN (**makasih ya… \^o^/**), Meiko Namikaze (**iya, kayaknya *?* nikah muda. semuanya memang OOC, kan sudah ada warningnya. saya memang nggak bisa buat yang nggak OOC… ^_^v makasih mau review… \^o^/**), Nada Uchiha (**mungkin *?* kalau baca chapter ini mungkin akan mengerti ^_^v makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**kalau baca chapter ini pasti tahu jawabannya. makasih udah review \^o^/**), ace namikaze (**hai juga… makasih. baca chapter ini pasti tahu. Makasih juga reviewnya… \^o^/**), Hana Hirogaru (**tebak-tebak saja… ^_^v makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), nadeshiko ama (**makasih sudah review… \^o^/**), Hyuuzu hinata (**kalau baca chapter ini, mungkin pertanyaannya akan terjawab… ^_^v makasih mau review… \^o^/**), hanata chan (**dari awal terpikirkan ide ini, menurut saya yang cocok cuma Gaara sih… ^_^v makasih ya… \^o^/**), kuraishi cha22dhen (**awalnya juga sempat kepikiran Sasuke, tapi saya merasa yang cocok adalah Gaara. jadi pingin buat fic yang ada Sasuke chibinya… #plak *selesaiin dulu fanfic yang masih menggantung* makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), Miyamiyamiyayam males log in (**makasih ya reviewnya… \^o^/**), demikooo (**makasih banget… \^o^/**), Masahiro NIGHT Seiran gaklogin (**kelas dua SMA empat tahun yang lalu? jadi sekarang? *saya agak lemot* ^_^v yang lain tetep diupdate kok… makasih senpai… \^o^/**), Kouro Ryuki gak log in (**agak benar dugaannya, tapi di chapter ini mungkin bisa tahu lebih jelas. saya memang senang kalau Hinata jadi tegar. nggak login juga nggak apa-apa ^_^v makasih banget… \^o^/**),yuuaja (**makasih ya… iya, yang lain tetep update, tapi nggak tahu kapan… ^_^v makasih reviewnya… \^o^/**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**makasih udah review… \^o^/**)**

**Maaf balas yang login nggak lewat PM… v(T_T)v**

**Bacanya ****pelan-pelan saja****… ***kok sok ngatur sih?* **Gomennasai… itu cuma judul lagu (=_=)a ***nggak nyambung*

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-2-**

.

.

.

"Kak Gaara…"

Mereka saling memandang untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Bahkan Hinata sampai mengabaikan Hōbi yang bergelayut manja di kakinya. Ia mengikuti kemana mata _emerald_ Gaara memandang saat ini. Hinata melihat ke kakinya, ia baru sadar kalau Hōbi sedari tadi sedang menengadahkan kepalanya dan tidak berhenti memanggilnya 'bunda'.

Hinata segera melepas pelukan Hōbi di kakinya, kemudian mengangkatnya ke dalam gendongannya. Selanjutnya, dengan cepat ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati pintu rumahnya. Langkahnya tertahan saat sebuah tangan mencengkeram lembut pundak kirinya, membuatnya berbalik dan menemukan mata _emerald_ yang menatapnya sayu. Dalam diam Hinata meneteskan air mata.

"Kenapa menghindar?" tanya Gaara pelan. Suaranya terdengar sedih.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Ia mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari Gaara yang menunggu jawaban darinya. Setelah tiga tahun tidak bertemu, bukan seperti ini yang diharapkan Gaara.

"Hinata," panggil Gaara lirih, karena tak kunjung mendengar suara Hinata.

"Ayah…" Suara ini membuat Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hōbi yang ada di gendongan Hinata. Entah apa yang dirasakan Gaara saat memandang mata _emerald_ yang sama dengannya. Perasaannya mendadak bercampur aduk antara rindu, bahagia, sedih, dan beberapa rasa yang tidak bisa didefinisikan.

"Hōbi!" bentak Hinata yang membuat Hōbi tersentak. "Siapa yang kau panggil ayah?" Suara Hinata juga turut meninggi.

Hōbi yang tidak biasa melihat raut marah ibunya, siap meneteskan air matanya.

"Hinata, jangan kasar." Suara Gaara mendadak meninggi. Gaara menatap sayu pada Hōbi yang memasang wajah memelas kepadanya.

Hōbi mengangkat kedua tangannya, seolah ingin meraih Gaara. Tapi Hinata segera melepaskan tangan Gaara di pundaknya dan melangkah memasuki pintu rumahnya. Sekarang Gaara tidak lagi mencegahnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Hōbi lagi saat pintu hampir ditutup Hinata.

_Blamm!_

Hinata membanting pintu rumahnya dan dengan cepat menguncinya.

Gaara masih berdiri di depan pintu rumah Hinata. Ia mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di celah pintu.

"Kalau saat itu aku tahu tentang Hōbi, aku tidak akan pergi walaupun kau mengusirku."

Hinata yang ada di dalam rumah, perlahan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di depan pintu. Tentu saja ia mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Gaara. Air matanya menetes tanpa isak yang menyertai. Hōbi yang masih berada dalam dekapannya kini meronta untuk lepas dari pelukannya dan turun.

_Duk duk duk_

Tangan mungil Hōbi menggedor pintu kayu rumahnya.

"AYAH!" teriak Hōbi dari bibir mungilnya. "AYAH!" Ia masih terus meneriakkannya, berharap 'ayah'nya akan mendengarnya.

"HŌBI!" bentak Hinata yang membuat Hōbi langsung diam dan menangis di tempat. Hinata hanya membiarkannya berdiri di sana dalam waktu yang cukup lama, tanpa ada niat untuk menenangkannya atau membuatnya berhenti menangis.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata masih bisa mendengar suara Gaara yang meninggi, dari balik daun pintu.

_Duk duk duk_

"Hinata, buka pintunya!" Gaara tidak tega mendengar tangisan Hōbi.

Hinata masih tetap mengabaikan Hōbi yang masih menangis. Hinata juga menangis dengan memeluk lutut dan membenamkan kepalanya di sana. Ia seolah tidak mendengar suara apapun di sekitarnya. Bukannya ia tidak mendengar, ia hanya tidak ingin mendengar. Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangannya. Entah kenapa memori yang sudah lama ingin dilupakannya, kini muncul kembali. Ingatan di otaknya seolah berputar-putar membentuk potongan-potongan kecil peristiwa di masa lalunya…

.

'_**Kudengar, di sini menyewakan kamar. Apa aku boleh menyewanya?'**_

.

'_**Kenapa memilih rumahku?'**_

'_**Aku hanya pekerja paruh waktu, tidak bisa menyewa apartemen. Dan juga… kalau aku tinggal di sini, aku hanya perlu jalan kaki untuk ke kampus.'**_

.

'_**Rumahmu nyaman.'**_

.

'_**Masakanmu enak.'**_

.

'_**Kau mau cari kerja?'**_

'_**Iya, sebentar lagi aku lulus 'kan…'**_

.

'_**Aku tahu dimana kau bisa bekerja.'**_

.

'_**Di sana? Tapi itu 'kan**_**—**_**'**_

'_**Aku percaya pada kemampuanmu.'**_

.

'_**Aku nggak suka es krim.'**_

'_**Kakak harus mencobanya dulu…'**_

'_**Baiklah…'**_

'_**Aku tahu Kakak akan suka.'**_

.

'_**Aku sebatang kara. Aku kesepian…'**_

.

'_**Iya, kau beruntung. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi.'**_

'_**Iya.'**_

'_**Sebenarnya, aku juga beruntung. Karena setelah bertemu dengan kalian, aku seperti mendapatkan sebuah keluarga. Semua ini, anugerah untukku…'**_

.

'_**Kau mau menikah denganku?'**_

.

'_**Selamat menikah!'**_

.

'_**Perempuan rendahan sepertimu memang tidak pantas ada di sini.'**_

.

'_**Aku dipecat.'**_

'_**Nggak apa-apa. Aku juga bekerja 'kan…'**_

'_**Tapi**_**—**_**'**_

'_**Sesekali bergantunglah padaku. Aku suamimu…'**_

.

'_**Aku ibunya. Kenapa? Kau terkejut?'**_

.

'_**Sebatang kara? Pembohong.'**_

'_**Aku nggak mungkin membohongimu.'**_

'_**Kakak masih punya ibu.'**_

'_**Iya, ibu tiri yang seumuran denganku.'**_

'_**Setidaknya Kakak masih punya keluarga di sana.'**_

'_**Tapi aku tidak merasa begitu.'**_

.

'_**Karena kau menikah dengannya, permohonannya waktu itu jadi sia-sia.'**_

.

'_**Sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku diterima bekerja di sana. Aku juga tahu kenapa aku diberhentikan.'**_

.

'_**Kau pikir dia serius? Kau tidak pantas untuknya! Dia hanya mengasihanimu… mengasihani gadis yatim piatu yang miskin!'**_

.

'_**Itu nggak benar.'**_

.

'_**Kau pikir hubungan kami hanya sebatas ibu tiri dan anaknya? Kau salah~'**_

.

'_**Kau tidak percaya padaku?'**_

.

'_**Kalau kau masih dekat dengannya, dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa!'**_

.

'_**Kalau kau menahanku, aku tidak akan**_**—**_**'**_

'_**Pergilah…'**_

.

"Hōbi…" Suara Hanabi membawa Hinata kembali ke dunia nyata.

Hinata menengadahkan kepalanya. Wajahnya tampak berantakan dan basah karena air mata.

Hanabi datang dari pintu belakang dan menghampiri Hōbi yang menangis sesenggukan di samping Hinata. "Apa yang Kakak lakukan?" Hanabi merasa kesal pada kakaknya yang membiarkan Hōbi menangis sampai giginya bergemerutuk. Walaupun biasanya ia menjahilinya, tetap saja ia sayang pada keponakannya itu.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Ia hanya memandang Hōbi dengan tatapan kosong, membuat Hōbi sedikit takut melihatnya.

Hanabi menggendong Hōbi dan menenangkannya, membuat Hōbi mulai menghentikan tangisnya.

Hinata berdiri dan melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Hanabi dan Hōbi.

"Hinata." Suara Gaara kali ini terdengar dingin. Ia yang juga datang dari pintu belakang, menghadang langkah Hinata.

"Minggir." Hinata masih menghindari kontak mata dengan Gaara.

"Aku sudah tahu kenapa kau menghindariku."

"Lalu?"

"Kita harus bicara."

"Nggak perlu."

Hinata berjalan melewati Gaara yang tidak lagi berusaha menahannya. Ia masuk ke kamar dan membanting pintunya.

Gaara sejenak memejamkan matanya, menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Kemudian, ia mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Hanabi yang sedang menggendong Hōbi. Saat ini, Hōbi sudah tertidur karena kelelahan menangis.

"Kenapa nggak cerita dari dulu, Hanabi?"

"Maaf, saat itu aku nggak berani nglawan Kakak. Dia bekerja keras untukku, walaupun dia sedang…" Hanabi menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia memandangi wajah Hōbi yang terlelap di gendongannya. Gaara mengerti dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hanabi.

"Seharusnya aku tetap tinggal."

"Itu bukan salah Kak Gaara…"

Gaara menghela nafas lelah. "Sudahlah, aku akan pulang. Dia pasti merasa nggak nyaman kalau aku ada di sini."

Sebelum pergi, Gaara memandangi wajah damai Hōbi yang terlelap. Gaara mengecup Hōbi lembut di keningnya dan menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah menemuinya?" Suara khas wanita langsung menyambut Gaara yang baru memasuki rumahnya.

Gaara mengabaikan wanita berambut merah yang sedang membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Ia berjalan melewatinya.

Tanpa aba-aba, wanita itu sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Lepas, Karin!" perintah Gaara dengan nada geram. "Pergi dari rumahku!" Gaara melepas paksa sepasang tangan yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Rumahmu? Ini rumah ayahmu. Itu berarti, rumahku juga~" balas Karin dengan suara menggoda, yang dibisikkan di belakang telinga Gaara.

"Ini rumah Bunda, bukan rumah Ayah," ucap Gaara dingin.

Tangan Karin bergerak membelai lembut pundak kanan Gaara, yang kemudian segera ditepis oleh pemiliknya.

"Kau telah mengambil semuanya dariku. Apa lagi yang kau mau? Kau mau warisanku? Aku tidak peduli."

"Sayang~ yang kubutuhkan hanya kau…"

"Cih!"

Karin tersenyum menggoda. "Kenapa kau menawarkannya sekarang? Dulu kau pergi meninggalkan Hinata karena tidak ingin warisanmu jatuh ke tanganku 'kan~"

Gaara tersenyum angkuh. "Karena kau, dia jadi berpikir seperti itu tentangku. Aku harus berterima kasih padamu, Ibu." Gaara melakukan penekanan saat mengatakan 'ibu'.

"Aku jadi teringat kembali saat kau memohon padaku hanya untuk sebuah pekerjaan untuknya." Karin tersenyum mengejek. "Sungguh menggelikan," ejek Karin disertai tawa angkuhnya.

Gaara mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat-kuat dan rahangnya tampak mengeras. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan amarah yang sudah memuncak. "Licik!" umpatnya kesal.

Karin malah semakin mengeraskan tawanya. "Aku pulang dulu ya, Sayang~" pamit Karin seraya membelai pipi kiri Gaara.

Gaara dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya ke arah yang berlawanan.

Karin melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah bergaya Eropa milik Gaara. Senyuman penuh arti masih terukir di wajahnya.

Gaara yang sudah mendengar pintu rumahnya ditutup, segera berjalan mendekati sofa terdekat dari sana. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa hitam dekat perapian. Di atas perapian, terpajang sebuah pigura besar dengan gambar keluarga yang tampak bahagia. Seorang bayi berambut merah berada di gendongan sang wanita yang tersenyum lembut.

Gaara meremas rambutnya frustasi. Ia menengadah dengan bantalan sofa sebagai tumpuan kepalanya. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya.

.

'_**Aku yang berkuasa sekarang. Semua harta ayahmu sudah atas namaku.'**_

'_**Aku tidak peduli.'**_

.

'_**Kau mau kemana?'**_

'_**Pergi dari neraka.'**_

.

'_**Maaf, ya… tempatnya sempit. Kakak bisa menempati kamar di lantai dua.'**_

.

'_**Ternyata, lulusan SMK sepertiku susah mendapatkan pekerjaan.'**_

.

'_**Karena aku sudah mendapatkan gaji pertamaku, aku akan mentraktir Kakak…'**_

'_**Apa?'**_

'_**Ikut denganku.'**_

.

'_**Kenapa kau tidak bilang padaku saat memasukkan koki ke dapur hotel?'**_

'_**Aku tidak butuh izinmu.'**_

'_**Kau mau melawanku? Kau mau aku memecatnya sekarang juga? Ingat anakku~ kau tidak punya kuasa di sini~'**_

.

'_**Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?'**_

'_**Sangat menyenangkan.'**_

.

'_**Biarkan dia tetap bekerja di sini.'**_

'_**Memohonlah…'**_

.

'_**Apa sekarang Kakak masih merasa kesepian?'**_

'_**Tidak lagi.'**_

.

'_**Aku rindu Ibu…'**_

'_**Aku juga rindu Bunda.'**_

'_**Ibu… Apa dulu aku sudah mengatakan kalau aku sayang padamu… Aku saja sampai lupa…'**_

'_**Kalau aku, belum pernah mengatakannya.'**_

'_**Kenapa?'**_

'_**Aku tidak pernah melihatnya secara langsung.'**_

'_**Ternyata… aku lebih beruntung.'**_

'_**Iya, kau beruntung. Karena itu, jangan menangis lagi.'**_

.

'_**Selamat menikah!'**_

.

'_**Kenapa kau memecatnya?'**_

'_**Kenapa kau menikahinya?'**_

.

'_**Selama ini, Kakak hanya kasihan padaku?'**_

'_**Itu nggak benar.'**_

.

'_**Untuk diakui oleh para pemegang saham hotel, Anda harus melakukan ini.'**_

'_**Aku tidak butuh pengakuan dari mereka.'**_

'_**Tapi**_**—**_**'**_

'_**Aku tidak peduli dengan hotel.'**_

.

'_**Kalau aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu, tidak juga untuk dia.'**_

'_**Sebenarnya apa maumu?'**_

'_**Tinggalkan dia!'**_

'_**Tidak akan.'**_

'_**Kalau kau tidak menuruti semua perintahku, aku akan menutup panti asuhan yang dikelola mendiang ibumu.'**_

.

'_**Kalian tidak terlihat seperti ibu dan anak.'**_

'_**Kau tidak percaya padaku?'**_

.

'_**Kau harus ingat kalau kuasa ada di tanganku sepenuhnya.'**_

.

'_**Anda harus cepat mengambil keputusan.'**_

.

'_**Pergilah…'**_

.

'_**Siapkan penerbangan secepatnya.'**_

.

'_**Aku sangat senang melihatmu jauh darinya.'**_

.

'_**Anda hanya harus menunggu beberapa tahun lagi, untuk mengambil alih kuasa itu darinya.'**_

'_**Sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuatku mengambil keputusan untuk pergi. Bukan kekuasaan atau warisan.'**_

.

"Tunggu sampai aku melemparmu menjadi gelandangan," gumam Gaara. "Tunggu sebentar lagi…"

.

.

.

"Kalau Hōbi tetap nakal, Bunda nggak akan mau ngajak Hōbi jalan-jalan." Hinata belum juga berhenti memarahi Hōbi yang duduk di atas _futon_-nya. Saat ini, Hōbi mengenakan piyama biru mudanya yang sedikit basah karena air mata. Ujung atasan piyamanya tampak kusut karena remasan dari jari-jari mungilnya.

"Hōbi juga nggak boleh manggil 'ayah' pada orang yang nggak dikenal," lanjut Hinata.

Hōbi memang sudah tidak meneteskan air mata lagi, tapi ia masih mengalami sesenggukan yang sepertinya sangat menyiksanya.

"Gimana kalau Hōbi diculik?" Hinata masih belum menurunkan nada tingginya. "Pokoknya Hōbi nggak boleh dekat-dekat orang yang tadi lagi."

"Ayah…" gumam Hōbi yang disertai isak.

"Hōbi!" bentak Hinata.

Hōbi tersentak dan menangis lagi dengan tatapan takut yang diarahkan pada Hinata.

"Kak… sudah…" Hanabi yang dari tadi hanya diam di ambang pintu, kini mulai angkat bicara.

"Jangan ikut campur, Hanabi."

"Hōbi tidur sendiri, dan lampunya dimatikan," lanjut Hinata yang kini mengalihkan pandangannya ke Hōbi lagi.

"Kak!" Hanabi sepertinya tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuan Hinata saat ini. "Aku yang memperlihatkan foto Kak Gaara ke Hōbi. Kalau mau marah, jangan ke Hōbi. Aku yang salah, Kak…"

"Kenapa kau melakukannya, Hanabi?" Suara Hinata meninggi.

"Hōbi berhak tahu tentang ayahnya…"

"Tapi kau tahu aku tidak mau lagi berhubungan dengannya!"

"Tetap saja di antara kalian ada Hōbi. Kakak nggak bisa mutusin hubungan ayah dan anak!" Hanabi turut meninggikan suaranya.

"Kau yang telah menceritakan semuanya ke dia?" Suara Hinata masih terdengar meninggi.

"Iya, tentang kesalah pahaman Kakak. Tentang ancaman ibu tiri Kak Gaara. Semuanya."

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan kalau aku salah paham?"

"Seharusnya Kakak denger dulu penjelasan Kak Gaara."

"Siapa sebenarnya kakakmu? Aku atau dia?" Hinata melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hanabi dan Hōbi di kamar.

Hanabi mendekati Hōbi, mencoba menenangkannya dan membelainya agar tidur. Air matanya perlahan menetes. Air mata yang selama ini sangat jarang ditampakkannya. Hanabi trenyuh melihat Hōbi yang masih tersiksa dengan sesenggukannya, yang membuat Hōbi terlihat susah bernafas.

"Tidur ya… Bibi akan menemanimu…"

.

.

.

Hinata sedang menjemur pakaian di samping rumahnya. Ia yang sepertinya banyak pikiran, tidak menyadari kedatangan Hōbi di belakangnya.

"Ng." Hōbi menyerahkan pakaian basah yang diambilnya dari keranjang pakaian, bermaksud membantu Hinata. "Ng." Sepertinya Hōbi masih takut untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hinata yang melihat itu, hatinya tergetar. Betapa kejamnya ia semalam, memarahi Hōbi yang tidak salah apa-apa. Ia sadar kalau yang salah adalah dirinya sendiri, tapi ia menjadikan Hōbi sebagai pelampiasannya. Tidak lama, mata Hinata sudah berkaca-kaca. Ia berjongkok di depan Hōbi, dan mengambil kaos setengah basah yang ada di tangan Hōbi.

"Makasih, Sayang…" Hinata tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak jatuh. Tangannya membelai lembut rambut Hōbi.

Hōbi memandang Hinata masih setengah takut. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca. Bibir tipisnya sedikit bergetar.

"Hōbi nggak akan nakal lagi…" Tangis Hōbi pun pecah.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Air mata semakin deras membasahi pipinya. Hinata membawa Hōbi ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya erat. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaian yang tadi di tangannya telah kotor karena jatuh ke tanah.

"Maafin Bunda…" Hinata menangis dengan memeluk Hōbi.

"Hōbi nggak mau tidul sendili…" Tangisan Hōbi semakin kencang.

"Maafin Bunda ya…" Hinata membelai rambut Hōbi dan mengelus punggungnya. Cara yang selalu ia gunakan untuk menenangkan Hōbi saat menangis. "Cup…"

Lama-lama tangis Hōbi berhenti, tapi sesekali masih terdengar sesenggukan.

"Bunda sayang Hōbi… Kalau Hōbi nggak nakal, Bunda nggak akan marah…" Suara Hinata semakin melembut.

Hōbi mengangguk pelan di pelukan Hinata.

.

.

.

"Kenapa ke sini lagi?" tanya Hinata ketika melihat Gaara di balik pintu yang dibukanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu Hōbi."

Hinata melihat beberapa kantung yang dibawa Gaara di kedua tangannya. Kantung-kantung itu berisi beberapa mainan yang biasa digemari oleh anak-anak seusia Hōbi. Di kantung satunya, Hinata bisa melihat beberapa kaleng susu dengan rasa yang disukai Hōbi. Kenapa Gaara bisa tahu? 'Pasti Hanabi,' batin Hinata. Tapi ia lupa, bahwa apa yang disenangi Gaara juga disenangi Hōbi. Tanpa diberitahu Hanabi pun, Gaara pasti punya inisiatif untuk membelikan susu dengan rasa yang sama.

"Aku nggak akan mengizinkan."

Hinata bahkan tidak mempersilahkan Gaara untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Setidaknya dulu, ada saat dimana Gaara diperbolehkan masuk tanpa harus meminta izin darinya.

"Dia putraku juga."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Cukup, Hinata. Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu."

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah…"

Gaara melihat Hōbi yang sedang mengintip di ambang pintu kamarnya. Pintu depan rumah Hinata memang dekat dengan kamar, jadi ia bisa melihat Hōbi dengan jelas. Ia merindukan suara Hōbi yang memanggilnya 'ayah'. Sudah lama Gaara berdiri di sana, tapi ia tak kunjung mendengar suara anak itu.

Mata _emerald_ Hōbi berkaca-kaca, saat melihat Gaara yang menyunggingkan senyum tipis kepadanya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menghambur ke pelukan orang yang kata bibinya adalah ayahnya, yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya. Tapi, ibunya bilang kalau tidak boleh dekat-dekat orang yang tidak dikenal. Hōbi termasuk anak yang cukup pandai untuk mengerti tentang siapa orang yang dimaksud ibunya.

Hinata yang mengikuti arah pandang Gaara, segera membalikkan tubuhnya. Posisi berdirinya yang memang membelakangi kamar, membuatnya tidak menyadari kalau Hōbi sedari tadi ada di sana. Hōbi yang sadar kalau ibunya tengah melihatnya, segera memundurkan badannya dan tidak menampakkan diri lagi di ambang pintu. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tega melihat Hōbi yang seperti itu. Apalagi ia sempat melihat air mata Hōbi yang menetes. Ia tahu kalau saat ini Hōbi pasti sedang menangis sendiri di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau tega pada anak sekecil Hōbi? Apa kau mau dia mengalami apa yang kualami?"

Hinata paham dengan apa yang dimaksud Gaara. Hidup lebih kurang empat tahun bersama Gaara dapat membuatnya mengerti dengan apa yang dialami Gaara selama ini. Sebuah rasa yang selalu dibenci Gaara. Kesepian.

"Hōbi tidak akan mengalami itu. Dia punya ibu. Dia punya keluarga. Dia tidak sama denganmu," jawab Hinata tenang.

Gaara tersenyum getir mendengar ucapan Hinata.

Ada rasa bersalah yang menyusup ke hati Hinata. Ia yakin apa yang baru saja diucapkannya telah menyinggung Gaara. Ia sangat mengenal Gaara. Ia tahu, dibanding siapapun Gaara sangat membenci rasa kesepian. Rasa yang sempat dilupakan Gaara saat bersamanya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh masuk ke dalam kehidupan Hōbi?" tanya Gaara lirih.

"Tidak. Jangan berlagak menjadi ayah yang baik." Hinata masih bersikap dingin.

"Apa aku telah melakukan dosa yang tidak bisa kau maafkan?"

"Kesalahanmu karena kau ada di sini. Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini, Tuan Sabaku. Di sini sempit dan kumuh. Yang seperti ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu." Suara Hinata terdengar bergetar.

"Aku mengerti," ucap Gaara lirih. Ia meletakkan kantung-kantung yang ada di tangannya, di depan kaki Hinata.

"Bawa pulang," perintah datar Hinata.

"Aku ingin memberikannya untuk putraku."

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak bisa membelikan semua ini? Apa kau pikir aku masih miskin seperti dulu, sehingga kau masih saja mengasihaniku? Mengasihaniku yang miskin dan yatim piatu…"

Mata _lavender_ Hinata tampak berkaca-kaca. Ia terlihat sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air matanya. Bibirnya sudah tampak bergetar. Ia bahkan tidak percaya telah mengatakannya kepada Gaara. Sebenarnya ia menyesal telah mengatakannya, karena sekali lagi ia telah menyinggung Gaara. Gaara juga sama dengannya. Senasib dengannya. Seorang yatim piatu. Bedanya, Gaara dilahirkan di keluarga berada.

"Siapa yang mengasihanimu? Aku tahu kau benci dikasihani, karena itu aku tidak melakukannya." Mata _emerald_ Gaara turut berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak pernah mengasihanimu…" lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Pulang," perintah datar Hinata juga dengan suara bergetar. Ia tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya untuk tidak keluar. Ia sebenarnya tidak kuat melihat Gaara yang hampir meneteskan air matanya. Seseorang yang selama ini selalu terlihat kuat di depannya. Seseorang yang selalu menguatkannya. Seseorang yang sesekali juga memperlihatkan kerapuhan hanya di depannya. Seperti saat ini.

"Kau harus ingat kalau aku masih suamimu. Ayah dari putramu. Putra kita, Hōbi."

Gaara berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya dengan berat menuju mobil sedan merah _maroon_-nya, yang terparkir di depan rumah Hinata. Ia harus kembali berbalik saat mendengar suara berisik di belakangnya. Ternyata Hinata melemparkan semua barang yang tadi dibawanya. Beberapa mainan yang berbahan rapuh tampak hancur. Kaleng-kaleng susu tergeletak berserakan di tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput hijau di depan rumah Hinata. Gaara memandang Hinata tak percaya.

Hinata segera masuk ke rumahnya dan membanting pintunya. Itu membuatnya tidak sempat melihat air mata Gaara yang menetes sebelum ia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Samar-samar Hinata mendengar suara mobil Gaara yang menjauh dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

"Maaf… maaf Kak…"

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Apa potongan kejadian masa lalu Hinata dan Gaara sudah jelas? Saya harap sudah. v(T_T)v ***amat sangat gaje ya?*** Antara potongan kejadian masa lalu Hinata dan Gaara sangat berhubungan. Percakapannya sangat berhubungan, urutan/kronologis kejadiannya juga. Apa membingungkan ya? ***kalau menurut saya tidak* **Menurut saya, kalau bersedia membaca berkali-kali pada 'bagian itu'/potongan masa lalu, mungkin akan mengerti dengan masa lalu Hinata dan Gaara.** *memangnya siapa yang mau baca fic gaje seperti ini berkali-kali?* **Kalau dibuat flashback, takutnya terlalu panjang dan menyebabkan bosan…**

**Saya masih newbie, saya menerima kritik dan saran. Review dalam bentuk apapun, akan saya terima dengan tangan terbuka dan lapang dada. \(^_^)/ Terima kasih semua yang bersedia membaca dan mereview fic gaje, lebay, dan kayak sinetron ini… (ToT)(^o^)** *saya terharu dan berbunga-bunga saat membaca review*

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	3. Aisu Kurimu 3

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, lebay, gaje, bahasa tidak baku, dan kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

**Maaf Karin FC ***KFC?*** saya tidak bermaksud bashing…**

.

.

.

**Amuchan. Hinamori (**masa bisa bikin nangis? yang lebay ficnya kok *lebih tepatnya, authornya* hoho… makasih reviewnya…**), Ind (**nggak apa-apa kok… makasih ya reviewnya…**), mayraa (**makasih banget ya… ^o^**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**'ini' dan 'itu' ya? maksudnya yang memanggil 'Anda' pada Gaara? yang jelas bukan Hinata atau Karin kok… makasih mau review lagi…**), Shaniechan (**apa chapter sebelumnya memang mengharukan ya? saya sendiri nggak yakin, hoho. makasih karena review lagi…**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**makasih reviewnya dan karena mau nunggu…**), Sanada (**makasih ya reviewnya…**), SoraHinase (**chapter sebelumnya bisa membuat terharu? saya lagi-lagi nggak yakin *padahal yang nulis* fic kamu bagus tuh, lanjutin donk… ^_^ makasih ya reviewnya…**), Hina bee lover (**masa sih? bisa bikin nangis? tapi sebenernya waktu saya baca sendiri emang nangis, tapi saya nggak yakin kalau bisa buat orang lain nangis, kirain karena saya yang lagi terbawa suasana karena bacanya sambil dengerin lagu sedih *kok malah curhat?* ^_^v makasih reviewnya…**), demikooo (**pairing sudah saya pikirkan dari awal, tapi pinginnya buat penasaran *tapi pasti mudah ketebak deh* amat sangat boleh sekali… ^o^ aku senang sekali… makasih ya…**), Kouro Ryuki (**soal itu ditunggu saja… ^_^v makasih ya reviewnya…**), yuuaja (**saya jelaskan di sini saja ya… letak rumah Hinata di samping kafenya. lebih tepatnya, kafe berdiri di sebelah kanan rumah Hinata. bersebelahan kok… ^_^v peace juga untuk Karin FC. makasih ya reviewnya…**), kuraishi cha22dhen (**makasih mau review…**), Rufa Kha (**nggak apa-apa kok… makasih ya reviewnya…**), harunaru chan muach (**saya memang suka kalau lihat Hinata jadi tegar. makasih ya reviewnya…**), ulva-chan (**saya juga kasihan sama Gaara T_T makasih reviewnya…**)**

**Membaca review itu sangat menyenangkan… \(^o^)/ membuat saya berbunga-bunga sampai pingin teriak… ***lebay ya? tapi kenyataan kok*

**Tapi, reviewnya menurun… apa yang kemarin bertambah buruk dari chapter sebelumnya ya… (=_=)a**

**Saya update cepet untuk Aisu Kurimu… entah kenapa saya sedang semangat untuk mengapdetnya…**

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-3-**

.

.

.

"_Hey_, Hanabi! Mana majalahku?" seru Kiba pada Hanabi yang sedang berjalan ke dapur _café_. Pintu dapur _café_ terletak di sebelah kanan _counter_—di mana Kiba sedang menyandarkan punggungnya dengan sok kerennya saat ini, dengan kedua tangan dilipat di dada.

Hanabi berhenti, menghadap Kiba dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Hanabi menghela nafas sebelum mengatakan, "Entar aku balikin, tenang aja deh!"

"Itu mahal, tau!" seru Kiba lagi dengan _pose_ awal yang masih dipertahankannya. Ia benar-benar tidak peka dengan pandangan para pengunjung karena mendengar suara menggelegarnya.

"Kau 'kan bukan pelaku bisnis, ngapain juga beli majalah bisnis?" tanya Hanabi heran.

"Suka-suka dong!" jawab Kiba cuek. "Eh! Sini deh, Bi," panggil Kiba sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya pada Hanabi, bermaksud menyuruhnya mendekat kepadanya.

"Jangan penggal nama orang seenaknya dong…" ucap Hanabi sebal. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap mendekat ke tempat Kiba berdiri saat ini.

"Manggil namamu susah sih… Mau panggil 'han', mirip 'hon' dari kata '_honey_'. Panggil 'bi', mirip juga sama 'bi'nya '_baby_' atau '_babe_'," gerutu Kiba saat Hanabi sudah berdiri di dekatnya. "Kalau manggil 'na', nggak enak… Mending 'bi' aja deh…" lanjutnya.

"Panggil aja Hanabi," respon Hanabi bosan.

"Kembang api, maksudnya?" tanya Kiba dengan nada mengejek diikuti cengirannya.

"Udah deh… Manggil aku ke sini mau ngapain?" tanya Hanabi _to the point_.

Kiba mendekat pada Hanabi, bermaksud membisikkan sesuatu pada telinga kiri Hanabi.

Hanabi yang salah paham, langsung menjauhkan kepalanya dari Kiba. "Apaan sih, Kib?" tanya Hanabi dengan sedikit berbisik. Rona merah samar hadir di pipinya.

"Tenang… Aku cuma mau tanya…" kata Kiba yang ikutan berbisik. Kiba mendekatkan lagi kepalanya, dan saat ini Hanabi tidak menghindar. "Gaara udah ke sini?" bisik Kiba.

"Udah, emang kenapa?" Hanabi balik bertanya.

"Dasar! Apa luar negeri membuatnya sombong? Masa' nggak nemuin kita-kita…" gerutu Kiba dengan suara yang lebih keras, membuat Hanabi menjauhkan telinganya. "Memangnya siapa yang dulu mendukungnya dengan Hinata…" lanjutnya.

"Kau mau balas dendam ya? Kenapa teriak di telingaku?" Hanabi masih mengelus telinga kirinya.

"Nggak sengaja kale, Bi…" jawab Kiba dengan santainya.

"Ehemm!" dehem Lee yang selesai mengantarkan pesanan pengunjung. Seketika membuat Kiba dan Hanabi menoleh padanya. "Pagi-pagi udah mesra, euy…" goda Lee sambil menggerakkan alis tebalnya.

"Ah! Kak Lee…" balas Hanabi sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya. "Yang ada juga tengkar terus…" lanjutnya sambil ngelirik Kiba yang masih berdiri di sebelah kirinya.

Kiba masih berwajah santai seperti biasa. Lee hanya tersenyum menggoda mendengarnya.

"Kau manggil 'kakak' ke Lee, kenapa ke aku nggak?" tanya Kiba ke Hanabi. "Aku dan Lee seumuran, 'kan…" lanjutnya mencoba meyakinkan.

"Suka-suka dong!" balas Hanabi yang meniru kata-kata Kiba. Tanpa pamit, Hanabi sudah melangkahkan kakinya ke dapur. Ia tidak mau dekat-dekat Kiba, karena tidak mau termakan fitnah kejam dengan tajuk dirinya dan Kiba dalam hubungan yang melebihi hubungan antara seorang pegawai dan manajernya. Halah, susah amat ngomongnya. Hanabi tidak ingin dianggap menjalin hubungan spesial dengan Kiba. Titik.

Kiba hanya menghela nafas lelah, dengan ekor mata masih mengikuti punggung Hanabi yang menjauh.

"Kib, ada pengunjung yang baru dateng tuh. Layani gih!" perintah Lee yang kini sedang memanggang panekuk di belakang _counter_, bersama si cuek Shikamaru yang sedang memanggang wafel.

"Oke oke…" balas Kiba malas sambil melangkahkan kakinya kepada para pengunjung yang baru duduk.

.

.

.

Hinata yang sudah menghapus air matanya, berjalan ke kamar dan menemukan Hōbi yang menangis lirih di belakang pintu. Ia mendekati Hōbi dan menggendongnya.

"Bunda udah nggak marah, kenapa Hōbi masih nangis?" tanya Hinata lembut sambil menghapus air mata Hōbi.

Hōbi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengucek kedua matanya dengan dua punggung tangannya.

"Hōbi masih takut sama Bunda?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ia ingat saat Gaara datang, ia melihat ke arah Hōbi, dan itu membuat Hōbi bersembunyi di belakang pintu.

Lagi-lagi Hōbi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hōbi mau jalan-jalan? Kemana? Nanti Bunda ajak ke sana." Hinata mencoba membujuk Hōbi yang belum menunjukkan keceriaannya lagi. "Hōbi mau ke _café_? Mau main sama paman-paman? Mau main sama bibi Hanabi?" lanjut Hinata, berharap Hōbi mau merespon ucapannya dengan suara.

Hōbi masih diam dan menggeleng.

"Hōbi mau es krim?"

Hōbi menggeleng lagi.

Hinata seolah mendengar sebuah suara yang mewakili penolakan Hōbi.

.

'_**Aku nggak suka es krim.'**_

.

"Hōbi mau pelmen…" ucap Hōbi dengan polosnya.

Hinata mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengar suara Hōbi lagi. Lagi-lagi Hinata menerawang jauh ke belakang.

.

'_**Aku tahu Kakak akan suka.'**_

'_**Aku lebih suka cokelat daripada es krim.'**_

'_**Kalau es krim cokelat?'**_

'_**Cokelat.'**_

'_**Keras kepala.'**_

.

"Hōbi mau permen cokelat kesukaan Hōbi?" tanya Hinata senang. Walaupun biasanya Hinata membatasi konsumsi Hōbi terhadap permen dan cokelat, tapi untuk kali ini ia ingin menyenangkan Hōbi.

Hōbi mengangguk semangat dengan senyum mengembang. Kebahagiaan Hinata kali ini tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata saat melihat Hōbi kembali tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kak…" Tiba-tiba suara Hanabi mengagetkan Hinata.

"Ada apa?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Hanabi yang datang dari pintu depan rumahnya.

"Apa-apaan di depan itu?" tanya Hanabi sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke luar pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Rautnya tampak sedikit kebingungan.

"Aku membuangnya," jawab Hinata tenang.

"Itu pasti dari Kak Gaara, ya?" tanya Hanabi penuh selidik.

"Iya," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kan sayang, Kak…" Hanabi memandang Hinata tak percaya. "Apa Kakak lupa bagaimana susahnya mencari uang?" lanjutnya.

Hinata bungkam.

"Kak Gaara pasti lelah karena baru datang dari luar negeri. Tapi, kemarin dia bela-belain ke sini dulu daripada pulang ke rumahnya… Kakak nggak tahu itu 'kan…" cerocos Hanabi. "Dia juga orang sibuk, tapi pagi-pagi begini masih mau datang ke sini hanya untuk mengantarkan itu. Tapi Kakak malah membuangnya," lanjutnya.

Hinata masih bungkam dan berwajah tenang.

Sedangkan Hōbi yang masih menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata, terlihat tidak mengerti dengan pembicaraan dua orang dewasa di dekatnya. "Bunda… pelmen…" rengek Hōbi di gendongan Hinata.

"Iya, Sayang…" balas Hinata sambil membelai rambut Hōbi.

"Hōbi ikut sama Kakak ya… Kita ke taman!" ajak Hanabi semangat sambil merebut Hōbi dari gendongan Hinata. Hōbi tidak melawan, begitupun Hinata yang tampak pasrah. "Nanti Kakak kasih permen… cokelat juga," lanjutnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya. Hanabi menoleh pada Hinata saat berdiri di ambang pintu. "Kakak harus bereskan yang di depan. Pokoknya nggak boleh dibuang. Awas ya…" katanya dengan nada memerintah dan mengancam. Benar-benar adik durhaka. Setelahnya, adik durhaka itu melanjutkan langkahnya dengan riang ke taman yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lelah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke depan rumahnya, menemukan barang-barang yang masih berserakan karena ulahnya. Dengan berurai air mata, ia membereskannya. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin menangis, tapi entah kenapa air mata terus mengaliri kedua pipinya. Tangannya masih bergerak memasukkan beberapa kaleng susu dan beberapa mainan yang sudah rusak ke kantung yang berbeda. Ia melakukannya dengan mulut yang terus mengucapkan kata 'maaf'.

.

.

.

"Bibi, nanti beliin pelmen yang buaanyak ya…" ucap Hōbi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Panggil kakak dulu…" perintah Hanabi sambil mencubit pelan pipi Hōbi. Hōbi hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat Hanabi gemas melihatnya. Ia dan Hōbi yang masih ada di dalam gendongannya, semakin dekat dengan taman yang akan ditujunya.

Di taman itu terlihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain bersama, dengan orang tua yang terus mengawasi mereka tidak jauh dari tempatnya bermain. Ada seluncuran dengan warna pelangi, ayunan dengan warna kayu yang khas, kolam pasir, dan masih banyak lagi sarana bermain untuk anak-anak yang disediakan di sana. Pohon-pohon dengan daun menguning dan memerah turut mempercantik penampilan taman.

Hanabi yang sudah memasuki lingkungan taman, terlihat sedikit kebingungan, seperti ada yang sedang dicarinya. Ia mendekati bangku putih taman, saat melihat seseorang yang berambut merah sedang duduk di sana. Seseorang yang sudah diketahuinya bernama Gaara tersebut, sedang mengenakan kemeja abu-abu terang dengan lengan yang dilipat sampai siku. Penampilannya terlihat agak kusut, beda sekali dengan kemarin saat ia melihat Gaara dengan setelan jas berwarna hitam.

"Kak!" panggil Hanabi riang saat berjalan mendekati Gaara.

Gaara yang mendengarnya, menoleh ke kanan—arah Hanabi datang. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan melambaikan tangan kanannya pelan.

"Kakak sudah lama?" tanya Hanabi saat sudah memposisikan duduknya di samping kanan Gaara.

"Nggak juga," jawab Gaara tenang. Gaara terus mengamati Hōbi yang ada pada gendongan Hanabi.

Hōbi semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di leher Hanabi. Kepalanya yang menyandar pada bahu Hanabi, sekarang menjadi membelakangi Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hōbi?" tanya Hanabi pelan, bingung melihat tingkah aneh Hōbi.

"Pelmen…" rengek Hōbi.

"Hōbi mau permen?" Ternyata Gaara mendengar suara lirih Hōbi. "Ayah bawa banyak, ada cokelat dan _chocochips_ juga," lanjutnya. Gaara mencoba membujuk Hōbi agar menghadap kepadanya, tapi Hōbi malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Hanabi.

"Bibi…" Hōbi meronta, seolah takut saat tangan Gaara membelai rambutnya.

"Nggak apa-apa, Hōbi…" Hanabi mencoba meyakinkan Hōbi. Ia menurunkan Hōbi dari gendongannya, tapi Hōbi malah menyembunyikan kepalanya di pangkuan Hanabi saat ia sudah berdiri di kakinya sendiri. "Itu ayah…"

Gaara hanya tersenyum getir melihatnya. Hanabi bisa melihat kesedihan yang mendalam di wajah tenang Gaara.

"Maaf, Kak… Hōbi agak rewel…" Hanabi menunjukkan wajah menyesal. Hanabi mengelus rambut Hōbi yang ada di pangkuannya.

"Nggak apa-apa…" Gaara mencoba menunjukkan senyum tipisnya, tapi yang terlihat hanya senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Oh, iya! Tadi Kiba nanyain Kakak, lho…" Hanabi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Apa Kakak nggak mau nemuin Kak Shikamaru, Kak Lee, dan Kiba?" tanyanya.

"Begitu, ya…" Raut wajah Gaara terlihat lebih cerah dari sebelumnya. "Aku juga ingin bertemu lagi, tapi sekarang aku nggak tahu mereka dimana."

"Lho? Aku belum bilang kalau mereka bekerja di _café_?"

Gaara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Hanabi menepuk keningnya dengan tangan kanannya. "Ya ampun… Aku lupa!" serunya. "Kakak harus datang ke _café_ kapan-kapan…" ucap Hanabi yang terdengar seperti permohonan. "Sering-sering juga nggak apa-apa…"

"Hinata nggak akan suka kalau aku ada di sana," kata Gaara dengan tatapan mata masih tertuju pada Hōbi, yang kini sedang menarik-narik tangan kanan Hanabi. Seolah mengajak Hanabi untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"Bentar, Hōbi…" kata Hanabi sambil meraih Hōbi ke dalam pangkuannya, dan menghadapkan Hōbi pada Gaara. "Katanya tadi mau permen… Ayah bawa banyak tuh…" lanjut Hanabi sambil menunjuk kantung yang penuh dengan permen dan cokelat dengan bungkus warna-warni. "Nggak ada bunda, Hōbi nggak usah takut." Hanabi meyakinkan Hōbi.

Hōbi menatap kantung itu dan sesekali beralih melihat Gaara dengan takut-takut.

Sebenarnya Gaara sedikit bingung dengan sikap Hōbi yang sangat berbeda dengan saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Ia mencoba membelai rambut Hōbi dan memberikannya sekantung cemilan manis itu di pangkuan Hōbi. "Ini semua untuk Hōbi," katanya dengan senyum tipis.

Hōbi melihat kantung di pangkuannya. Ia lalu mengambil satu permen cokelat.

Karena melihat Hōbi yang kesulitan untuk membuka bungkusnya, Gaara mencoba untuk membukakannya dan menyuapkannya pada Hōbi. Kini Hōbi tidak menolaknya lagi, membuat Gaara sedikit lega dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya. Rasanya ia gemas sekali melihat pipi Hōbi yang lebih menggembung karena permen yang masuk mulutnya. Tapi, Gaara kembali merasa sedih mengingat tak sekalipun ia mendengar Hōbi memanggilnya 'ayah' sejak bertemu tadi. Hōbi juga terlihat sedikit murung, dan tidak ceria seperti waktu pertama ia melihatnya.

"Ayah…" panggil Hōbi lirih dengan masih takut-takut. Gaara semakin mengembangkan senyumnya saat mendengarnya, begitupun dengan Hanabi.

Gaara mencoba meraih Hōbi ke dalam gendongannya, dan kali ini Hōbi tidak menolaknya. "Hōbi suka?" tanyanya pada Hōbi yang kini berdiri di pangkuannya, yang membuat matanya sejajar dengan mata Hōbi.

Hōbi mengangguk semangat. Hōbi memegang kedua sisi pipi Gaara dengan tangan mungilnya. "Muach!" Hōbi mengecup singkat bibir Gaara, seperti yang sering Hōbi lakukan pada ibunya. Apa yang dilakukan Hōbi membuat Gaara semakin berwajah cerah. Itu membuat Hōbi mendapatkan kecupan lembut dari Gaara di setiap bagian wajahnya. Di keningnya, di kedua kelopak matanya, di hidungnya, di kedua pipinya, dan terakhir bibir mungilnya. Kecupan rindu dan sayang.

Hanabi yang duduk di sampingnya, menangis haru melihat adegan ayah dan anak itu. Ia memalingkan wajah membelakangi mereka untuk menyembunyikan air mata, dan menghapusnya dengan sembunyi-sembunyi dalam diam. Setelah itu, ia bungkam dan tetap mengamati mereka, membiarkan Gaara melepas rindunya kepada Hōbi. Walaupun ia merasakan Gaara yang tidak rela berpisah dengan Hōbi saat ia memutuskan untuk mengajak pulang Hōbi.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang berada di dapur _café_, sedang memanggang _Sponge Cake Mocha_ untuk _Tiramisu Ice Cake_ pesanan beberapa pelanggannya. Memanggang adonan _cake_ dalam _oven_ yang bersuhu seratus delapan puluh derajat, hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit untuk matang. Hinata menunggu sambil duduk di depan _oven_. Tatapannya kosong. Pikirannya tidak berada pada _cake_ yang ditunggunya untuk matang. Ia sedang memikirkan kejadian yang beberapa saat lalu dilihatnya. Kejadian yang tidak sengaja dilihatnya karena hanya mencoba untuk menyusul Hanabi dan Hōbi, yang katanya mau ke taman. Di sana, Hinata melihat penolakan Hōbi kepada ayahnya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah. Melihat Hōbi yang sempat menolak belaian Gaara. Bukankah seperti itu yang kau harapkan, Hinata?

.

'_**Ceritakan padaku tentang ibu.'**_

'_**Seorang ibu adalah, orang pertama yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi kehidupan baru… Ibu… Orang pertama yang mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadaku, orang pertama yang membelaku saat aku dimarahi Ayah. Ibu selalu memberikan maafnya sebelum aku minta maaf. Ibu selalu mengatakan kalau aku cantik. Ibu yang selalu bertanya apa aku sudah punya kekasih atau belum. Seorang ibu juga memiliki aroma yang lembut… aroma yang selalu membuat putera-puterinya merasa nyaman jika di dekatnya… Terlalu banyak jika harus disebutkan semuanya…'**_

'_**Kalau ayah?'**_

'_**Ayah… Tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku cantik. Ayah hanya bilang, 'Baju itu cocok untukmu.' Atau, 'Ayah suka model rambutmu yang seperti itu.' Ayah adalah orang yang bisa menangis saat melihat kelahiran putera-puterinya. Kata Ibu, Ayah menangis saat melihatku dan adikku lahir… Seorang ayah juga bisa menangis saat melihat putera-puterinya sakit. Ayah selalu merasa khawatir, tapi selalu bisa menyembunyikannya. Ketika kita harus tinggal jauh dari ayah, ayah akan bahagia jika kita hanya menanyakan, 'Apa kabar, Yah?' Sebaliknya, ayah juga bisa menangis saat kita sama sekali tidak memberinya kabar atau menanyakan keadaannya. Ayah terlihat kuat dan tegas, tapi sebenarnya hatinya sangat lembut…'**_

'_**Aku hanya melihat ketegasan dalam diri ayahku.'**_

'_**Mungkin karena Kakak belum begitu mengenal ayah Kakak…'**_

'_**Aku berharap bisa mengenalmu lebih awal.'**_

'_**Kenapa?'**_

'_**Agar ada yang memberitahuku tentang ini sebelum Ayah tiada…'**_

.

Tanpa sadar air mata Hinata sudah menetes. 'Aku jahat sekali…' pikirnya. Ia yang merasakan pipinya basah, segera mengangkat tangannya dan menyeka air matanya. Ia yang tahu kalau _cake_-nya sudah matang, segera membuka _oven_-nya dan mengambil loyang yang terpanggang di sana.

"Aww!" pekik Hinata tertahan. Ternyata tangannya polos tanpa mengenakan pelindung apapun, saat jemarinya menyentuh loyang panas yang akan dikeluarkannya dari _oven_.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya seseorang berambut durian yang terlihat panik. Saat ini hanya ada mereka berdua di dapur _café_.

Hinata hanya menggeleng, tapi wajahnya tampak meringis menahan sakit.

"Kenapa nggak hati-hati? Tanganmu melepuh tuh," kata si rambut durian sambil memegang tangan kanan Hinata. Ekspresinya tampak panik dan khawatir. "Akan kuambilkan obat," lanjutnya.

"Tidak perlu, Naruto. Aku akan mengobatinya sendiri," jawab Hinata lirih.

"Jangan begitu…" Selesai mengatakannya, Naruto segera berlari ke kamar mandi _café_ dan mengambil obat luka bakar di kotak PPPK. Setelah mendapatkan obat yang dicarinya, ia kembali dengan tergesa-gesa ke tempat Hinata duduk saat ini, di kursi yang diletakkan Hinata di dekat _oven_. Naruto meraih tangan Hinata dan mengobatinya dengan lembut. "Sepertinya ada yang sedang kau pikirkan… Dari tadi, kau terlihat murung," kata Naruto dengan tampang serius, karena tidak memperlihatkan senyum atau cengirannya yang biasanya.

Hinata hanya diam.

"Ah! Maaf, kita 'kan baru kenal… Aku sok dekat, ya?" Setelah mengatakannya, Naruto kembali menunjukkan cengirannya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal, dengan tangan yang tidak digunakannya untuk memegang tangan Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi Naruto. Ia melihat ke tangannya yang selesai diobati Naruto, tetapi Naruto belum juga melepas pegangannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. "Haha…" tawa garing Naruto saat melihat tangannya yang masih mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata. Dengan segera, ia melepas genggamannya. "Aku lupa," katanya dengan rona merah samar di pipinya.

"Makasih, ya…" ucap Hinata dengan senyum mengembang.

Naruto mengangguk dan semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Apa-apaan ini? Apdetnya terlalu cepat? Tambah gaje? Tambah lebay? Tambah nyinetron? Yang seperti ini bisa bergenre Family nggak ya? ***kebanyakan tanya*

**Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau mampir… \(^_^)/ terima kasih banyak untuk yang meninggalkan jejak… \(^o^)/**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	4. Aisu Kurimu 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), kayak sinetron, lebay, gaje, bahasa berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan blak-blakan, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

.

.

.

**Seperti biasa, maaf karena saya tidak membalas reviewers yang login melalui PM… v(T_T)v**

**Shaniechan (**yang lain tetep diapdet kok…**), Rufa Kha (**^_^**), NN (**^_^**), hinata-hime (**^_^**), Merai Alixya Kudo (**pairingnya akan kelihatan di chapter ini… pairing yang sudah saya tetapkan dari awal menulis Aisu Kurimu ^_^v**), SoraHinase (**belum ^_^v tapi lihat lanjutannya di chapter ini… ^o^ iya… aku malah senang sekali**), harunaru chan muach (**^_^**), Hina bee lover (**iya… ^_^v**), Meiko Namikaze (**^_^**), Enigam Cyrus Uchiha Tisdale (**^_^**), Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz (**^_^**), Mayyurie Zala males sekali login (**salam kenal juga… ^_^v setelah lihat chapter ini, akan tahu pasangan yang saya harapkan…**), HaruZumaki HyuuChiha (**^_^**), Yuuaja (**wah sampai review dua kali… \^o^/ Gaara emang kasian T_T *padahal yang membuatnya menderita adalah saya* ^_^v**), demikoo (**iya, Hinata langsung pulang waktu lihat Gaara, jadi nggak tahu lanjutannya deh… ^_^ setelah baca chapter ini akan tahu tentang pairing yang saya harapkan ^_^v**), Ind (**^_^**), Mayraa (**^_^**), Kouro Ryuki (**iya, sembunyi-sembunyi… itu memang sengaja, soalnya masih terbawa masa lalunya ^_^v setelah ini sudah enggak sedih *mungkin* Karin ya… saya sudah ada niat memunculkannya, tapi memang bukan di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya ^_^**), Sasa (**Marriage Simulation sudah update minggu ini… ^_^v**), Putri Luna (**^_^**), Dindahatake (**mungkin setelah chapter ini, akan tahu siapa pasangan yang saya harapkan… ^_^v saya suka kalau Hinata berpasangan dengan siapa saja *Hinata centric kah?* tapi aslinya NaruHina Lover lho… *apa meragukan ya?* ^_^**), Kurosaki Kuchiki (**nggak apa-apa… ^_^**), Vany Rama-kun (**^_^**)**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review… juga untuk yang baca saja…**

**Review membuat saya tetap semangat dalam mengapdet… berarti yang membuat fanfic tetap berlanjut adalah dukungan dari para reviewers…**

**Kamsahamnida…**

**Pairingnya sudah saya beberkan… Fic ini pairingnya GaaHina… Sejak awal sudah menetapkan mereka sebagai pasangannya, tapi belum saya tunjukkan. Sekarang sudah 'kan… ***sok misterius*

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-4-**

.

.

.

Hinata, Hanabi, dan Hōbi sedang makan siang bersama seperti biasanya. Hōbi yang biasanya duduk di samping Hinata, kini lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping Hanabi. Menurut Hinata, ini aneh.

"Ada apa dengan kalian?" Hinata sedikit heran melihat Hanabi dan Hōbi yang dari tadi terlihat berbisik-bisik. Lebih heran lagi karena melihat mereka akur.

"Rahasia… Iya 'kan, Hōbi…" jawab Hanabi seraya menyumpit nasinya sambil senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Hōbi mengangguk setuju. "Lahasia…" ucapnya menirukan nada bicara Hanabi.

"Wah… sekarang Hōbi main rahasia-rahasiaan sama Bunda, ya?" Hinata sedikit menggoda Hōbi tapi sepertinya tidak mempan.

Hōbi yang sedari tadi terlihat senang, kini malah mengabaikan ibunya dengan terus menyendokkan nasinya ke mulutnya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah saat melihat Hōbi yang lagi-lagi menyisihkan potongan sayurnya. "Hōbi, jangan menyisakan sayurnya…" Hinata mengatakannya dengan lembut, berharap Hōbi akan menurut padanya.

"Hōbi nggak suka, Bunda…" ucap Hōbi setengah merengek.

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas lelah. Lebih baik menyerah saja daripada melihat Hōbi merajuk hanya karena masalah sayur. 'Mungkin lama-lama juga suka,' pikir Hinata.

"Hōbi, nasimu nempel tuh…" kata Hanabi sambil menunjuk butiran nasi yang ada di pipi Hōbi.

"Ambilin dong, Bi…" pinta Hōbi manja.

"Kecil-kecil udah main suruh…" gerutu Hanabi. Walaupun begitu, ia juga mau mengambil butiran nasi yang menempel di pipi Hōbi. "Panggil Kakak… Masih muda begini masa' dipanggil Bibi…" gerutunya lagi.

"Bibi…" goda Hōbi.

"Panggil Kakak…!" perintah Hanabi sambil menjewer kedua pipi gembul Hōbi.

"Wiwi…" ucap Hōbi dalam keadaan dijewer. Niatnya sih mau mengatakan 'bibi'.

"Masih nggak mau nyerah nih?" Sekarang Hanabi malah menekan kedua pipi Hōbi sampai bibir Hōbi mengerucut. Hanabi malah tertawa girang karena gemas.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil membereskan piring dan mangkuk kotor yang ada di meja makan.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali bekerja di dapur _café_ seperti biasa. Walaupun pegawainya cukup banyak karena ditambah pekerja paruh waktu, tapi Hinata sebagai pemilik _café_ masih tetap melakukan beberapa hal sendiri. Ia melakukannya karena kesenangan saja. Dulu ia mengambil jurusan tata boga juga karena gemar memasak.

"Sekarang, kau tidak tinggal bersama orang tuamu?" Hinata mengawali pembicaraan di dapur _café _yang hanya terisi dirinya dan Naruto. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto tinggal di sebuah _flat_ kecil karena Kiba yang memberitahunya. Waktu itu, Kiba tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Chōji yang memang satu kampus dan bersahabat itu. Ternyata, selain tukang nguping, Kiba juga ember lho…

"Iya. Aku kabur," jawab Naruto santai sambil meletakkan beberapa loyang berisi adonan ke dalam _oven_.

"Apa karena tidak mau dijodohkan?" tebak Hinata tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya, karena saat ini Hinata sedang meletakkan beberapa _ice cake_ ke dalam _freezer_.

Naruto terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hinata. "_Hey_, apa kau peramal?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bercanda.

"Ternyata, yang sering membuat para Tuan Muda kabur dari rumah karena masalah itu, ya?" gumam Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'Tuan Muda'?" Naruto mengangkat satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti.

"Seperti dirimu. Kau seorang Namikaze. Putra dari Tuan Minato Namikaze yang anggota legislatif itu, 'kan?"

Sekarang Naruto terlihat lebih terkejut daripada sebelumnya. "Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Mudah saja… Karena marga Namikaze sangat jarang," jawab Hinata tenang.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Harusnya aku ganti marga nih… Hehe…" Naruto nyengir.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sepertinya kau mengenal orang lain yang senasib denganku?" terka Naruto yang sebenarnya sedikit ragu.

"Iya, aku sangat mengenalnya," jawab Hinata seraya menyunggingkan senyum lepasnya kepada Naruto.

Naruto hanya diam. Yang bisa dilakukan selanjutnya hanyalah membalas senyum Hinata. Sebenarnya ada rasa penasaran juga pada orang yang 'senasib' dengannya itu.

"Aku tinggal dulu ya, Naruto…" Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Naruto, Hinata langsung berjalan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di dapur.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil duduk di depan _oven_. Ia terlihat merenung. Entah apa yang direnungkannya. Mungkin merenungkan nasibnya… Memangnya apa yang harus dipikirkan dari nasibnya? Ia kaya dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Apa lagi yang kurang? Entahlah…

.

.

.

"Paman Kib… Paman Kib… Bunda dimana?" tanya Hōbi sambil menarik-narik lengan kemeja panjang Kiba yang ada di depan _counter café_.

"Bundamu… mungkin di dapur…" jawab Kiba ragu-ragu.

Hōbi langsung menuju dapur setelah Kiba selesai mengatakannya. Dengan semangat, ia sedikit berlari masuk ke dapur.

"Paman Kib? Kib? Pasti Hanabi yang mengajarinya memenggal namaku sembarangan. Lebih bagus Kiba. Kenapa dipanggil Kib? Apaan tuh Kib?" gerutu Kiba yang terdengar seperti orang bergumam.

Lee yang melihat Kiba seperti orang yang berbicara sendiri hanya geleng-geleng kepala sambil mengelus dada.

"Bunda…" panggil Hōbi saat memasuki dapur.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sepi. Hōbi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Ia memang tidak melihat bundanya dimanapun, tapi pandangannya terhenti pada sosok yang sedang melamun di depan _oven_. Hōbi mendekati sosok berambut kuning itu, dan menarik lengan baju kokinya.

Si pemilik baju yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu, sedikit tersentak saat tangannya yang semula berada di pangkuan, kini jatuh terkulai di samping tubuhnya.

"Paman…" panggil Hōbi dengan mata berbinar. "Mana Bundaku?" tanyanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan keningnya. "Bundamu? Siapa?" tanyanya sambil memberi tatapan heran pada Hōbi.

"Bunda, ya Bunda…"

Ternyata jawaban Hōbi yang tidak jelas membuat Naruto yang sedang sensitif menjadi jengkel. "Kau anak siapa sih?" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya, membuat Hōbi sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bunda…!" jawab Hōbi tegas yang terdengar setengah berteriak.

"Anak ini…" desis Naruto yang rasa jengkelnya sudah di ubun-ubun. Ternyata ia memang tidak bisa menghadapi anak kecil dengan sabar. Terakhir ia bertemu dengan anak kecil di taman, ia malah membuatnya menangis dan tidak bisa menenangkannya. Alhasil, ia malah kena omelan ibunya. Apes!

Hōbi menggembungkan pipinya dan tatapannya seolah menantang Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto tanpa rasa takut. Di mata Naruto, anak kecil di depannya itu terlihat seperti sedang memelototinya.

"Bundaaa…!" teriak Hōbi histeris saat Naruto balas memelototinya. Ia berlari keluar dapur dan dikejar Naruto yang sudah gemas ingin memberi 'pelajaran' pada anak kecil itu. "Bundaaa…!" teriak Hōbi di luar dapur, membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian pegawai _café_ ibunya dan beberapa pengunjung yang hampir pulang karena mendekati jam tutup _café_.

"_Hey_, anak kecil…" desis Naruto dengan nada geram saat berjalan keluar dari dapur _café_.

Naruto menjadi bengong karena saat ini Hōbi sudah berada di gendongan Hinata. Hōbi menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Naruto karena takut melihat wajah sangar Naruto.

"Bunda… Paman itu jahat…" ucap Hōbi setengah merengek.

"Bunda?" gumam Naruto tak percaya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka saat Hinata menatapnya. Naruto hanya bisa menelan ludah setelahnya. Ia sama sekali belum percaya bahwa wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu sudah menjadi seorang ibu.

"Hōbi pasti nakal, ya… Maaf, Naruto…" Hinata mengucapkannya dengan menunjukkan wajah menyesal.

Naruto hanya bisa membalasnya dengan mengangguk pasrah. Sedangkan Hōbi yang masih cemberut, asyik menumpukan kepalanya di pundak bundanya.

"Selamat datang…!" teriak Chōji, yang menandakan kalau ada tamu yang baru masuk.

Hinata dengan refleks melihat siapa yang datang. Ia hanya bungkam saat melihat sosok mirip Hōbi dalam versi dewasa. Bahkan Hinata tidak membalas senyum tipis yang diarahkan pemilik mata _emerald_ itu kepadanya.

"Ayaaah…!" teriak Hōbi saat melihat pria yang kini masih berdiri di depan pintu itu. Wajah Hōbi yang semula terlihat senang, kini berubah takut saat beralih melihat Hinata. Ia mengira ibunya akan marah. Tapi Hōbi yang melihat wajah tersenyum ibunya, akhirnya meronta untuk turun dan berlari ke arah ayahnya.

"Wah… Kak Gaara sudah datang…" ucap Hanabi riang sambil sesekali melirik Hinata yang hanya berwajah datar dan saat ini sedang berada di belakang _counter café_.

"Oi, Gaara," sambut Shikamaru yang mendekat pada Gaara seraya memberikan pelukan antar lelaki. "Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Gaara tenang seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Ayah…" panggil Hōbi riang dengan kedua tangan ingin menggapai Gaara yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Gaara semakin melebarkan senyumnya saat berjongkok untuk membawa Hōbi dalam gendongannya. Ia kembali melihat Hinata yang kebetulan juga melihat ke arahnya. Gaara masih saja tersenyum senang karena Hinata sudah tidak lagi menghalanginya untuk bersama Hōbi. Hinata dengan segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata _emerald_ yang menyejukkan itu. Kalau tidak salah lihat, Gaara seperti menangkap rona merah di pipi Hinata.

"Duduk, Kak…" ajak Hanabi kepada Gaara untuk duduk di kursi yang paling dekat dengan _counter_.

"Hoi! Kau jadi sombong, ya!" seru Kiba sambil menepuk punggung Gaara dengan sedikit keras. Ralat, sangat keras.

"Kau ini… Kapan melamar Hanabi?" tanya Gaara dengan santainya.

"EEHHH?" Kiba dan Hanabi tiba-tiba menjadi kompak. Mereka berdua berpandangan, lalu dengan cepat saling membuang muka. Tapi mereka sama-sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi mereka.

"Kalau anak kecil itu manggil 'bunda' ke Hinata, berarti Hinata ibunya. Terus kalau dia manggil pria itu 'ayah' berarti ayahnya. Kalau ayahnya, berarti suami Hinata," gumam Naruto yang belum beranjak dari depan pintu dapur _café_. "Kenapa Hinata bersikap dingin? Apa pria itu benar-benar suaminya?" lanjutnya berbicara sendiri. "Tidak mungkin… tidak mungkin…" gumamnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya seraya berjalan ke dapur untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Selamat datang…!" teriakan Chōji kali ini terdengar lebih bersemangat. Pantas saja karena yang datang perempuan muda nan ceria.

Perempuan itu mengedarkan pandangannya sejenak. Senyumnya mengembang saat melihat Gaara. Ia langsung duduk di kursi terdekat dengan Gaara, karena kursi di seberang Gaara sudah diduduki Hanabi.

Hanabi memandang Gaara dengan tatapan yang seolah menanyakan, 'Siapa dia?'

Gaara hanya membalasnya dengan senyum tipis. Itu membuat Hanabi penasaran. Bukan hanya Hanabi, tapi Hinata yang sedari tadi sesekali melirik Gaara, kini merasakan perasaan yang tidak nyaman.

"Hai… Cantik…" sapa Lee sambil mengedipkan matanya kepada perempuan berambut merah muda itu.

"Hai…" balas perempuan itu sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Lee.

Lee mencengkeram dada kirinya sambil menyerukan, "Jantungku~ Ooohhh~" Ia menyerukannya dengan lebay-nya. _All sweatdropped_.

"Sakura, kau mau es krim _strawberry_?" tanya Gaara dengan nada tenangnya.

"Wah… ternyata Kak Gaara masih ingat rasa es krim kesukaanku~" seru perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu dengan riangnya.

"_Strawberry Ice Cream_ segera datang…!" seru Lee tanpa menunggu Gaara yang hampir mengeluarkan suaranya.

Hanabi menunjukkan wajah tidak suka. Hinata masih mempertahankan wajah datarnya, tapi perhatiannya tidak pada panekuk yang sedang dipanggangnya.

"Oi, Hinata. Kau apakan panekuknya? Nggak berbentuk tuh!" seru Lee yang sudah berdiri di belakang Hinata.

"Aku makan sendiri," jawab Hinata sedikit ketus. Memangnya siapa yang akan memakannya kalau bukan Hinata sendiri? Karena, tidak ada tamu yang memesannya. Siapa juga yang mau memesan kalau tamunya hanya tinggal Gaara dan Sakura…

"Aiiihh… lucunya~ Ini pasti Hōbi, ya?" seru Sakura seraya mencoba mencubit pipi _chubby_ Hōbi, tapi Hōbi segera menghindar dan meronta di pangkuan Gaara.

"Hōbi, itu Bibi Sakura. Ayo beri salam…" pinta Gaara lembut sambil membelai rambut Hōbi.

"Nggak mauuu…!" teriak Hōbi yang masih memasang wajah cemberutnya.

Hinata yang melihat apa yang terjadi, menjadi percaya kalau ikatan batin antara ibu dan anak memang kuat. 'Bagus, Hōbi! Hōbi memang putraku,' batin Hinata dengan ekspresi wajah yang masih menunjukkan ketenangan yang luar biasa.

"Eh? Kok begitu?" Gaara menatap Hōbi yang kini dihadapkan ke arahnya, tapi Hōbi malah memandanginya dengan wajah yang semakin cemberut.

"Nggak apa-apa, Kak…" ucap Sakura lembut. "Eh, ngomong-ngomong…" Suara Sakura tertelan karena setelahnya hanya bisa didengar Gaara yang dibisikinya.

Semua mata mengarah pada mereka, begitupun dengan Hinata. Gaara hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tipis setelah Sakura selesai membisikinya.

'Mereka ngapain sih?' batin semua mata yang memperhatikan Gaara dan Sakura yang seolah mengabaikan kehadiran orang lain di sana.

"Ayah." Suara Hōbi membuat Gaara memusatkan perhatiannya kepada Hōbi lagi.

"Hm?" balas Gaara masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Ayo jalan-jalan!" seru Hōbi riang.

"Kemana?" tanya Gaara saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Hōbi yang berdiri di pangkuannya.

Hōbi terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Kak, jadwal mengajar Kak Gaara untuk besok… penuh. Dari pagi sampai sore," kata Sakura yang terkesan seperti memotong konsentrasi Hōbi.

Lagi-lagi Hōbi cemberut saat Sakura bicara kepada Gaara.

'Siapa sih dia? Sampai tahu jadwal Kak Gaara… Aku saja baru tahu kalau Kak Gaara mengajar… Memangnya mengajar siapa?' batin Hinata bertanya-tanya. Dengan wajah dinginnya, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi yang ada di belakang _counter_ sambil memandangi panekuk tak berbentuknya yang sudah diletakkannya di piring.

"Hmm~ es krimnya lembut sekali… Manisnya pas, rasa _strawberry_-nya juga alami…" seru Sakura sambil menyuapkan es krim _strawberry_ ke mulutnya.

"Itu jelas, karena _café_ kami menggunakan _strawberry_ segar," tutur Lee dengan bangganya.

"Aku harus pulang," ucap Shikamaru datar sambil menguap. Ia berjalan keluar _café_ sambil melambaikan tangannya pelan kepada semua yang masih ada di dalam _café_. Semua bahkan tidak tahu kapan Shikamaru mengganti seragamnya dengan celana _jeans_ dan kaos oblongnya.

Saat ini di dalam _café_ ada Hinata yang duduk di _counter_ dengan menopang dagu, Sakura yang masih menikmati es krimnya, juga Gaara yang asyik mendengar celotehan Hōbi di pangkuannya. Lee duduk di belakang _counter_ bersama Hinata, dan sesekali mencuri-curi pandang kepada Sakura. Hanabi dan Kiba sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu kemana Hanabi dan Kiba menghilang. Chōji sepertinya sedang membantu Naruto memanggang beberapa _cake_ di dapur _café_.

Telepon di _counter café_ tiba-tiba berdering. Sedikit mengagetkan Hinata yang setengah melamun. Hinata lalu mengangkat gagang telepon hitam yang ada di depannya itu.

"_Aisu Kurimu Café_…" sambutnya.

"Masih ingat denganku, menantu?"

Hinata sedikit membulatkan matanya saat mendengar suara di seberang. Jantungnya mendadak berdebar-debar dan keringat dingin membasahi telapak tangannya.

"Tentu," jawab Hinata yang mencoba berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, menantuku~"

"Katakan sekarang," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Tidak bisa sekarang~ Bisakah besok bertemu di tempat biasa?"

"Baiklah," balas Hinata dingin.

Hinata meletakkan kembali gagang telepon dengan tangan yang gemetar. Tangannya masih saja berkeringat dingin. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk mengurangi ketegangannya. Tidak lama ia sudah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Hōbi. Ia mencoba menarik Hōbi dari pelukan Gaara, tapi Hōbi malah mencengkeram kemeja biru muda Gaara.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Gaara lembut.

Hinata tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Hinata bahkan menghindari kontak mata dengan Gaara. "Ayo pulang, Hōbi. Sudah saatnya makan malam," kata Hinata tenang.

"Sama Ayah…" rengek Hōbi dengan jemari yang masih mencengkeram erat kemeja Gaara.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas. "Iya, sama Ayah…" ucap Hinata pasrah.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang naik taksi saja, Kak," celetuk Sakura yang masih belum menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Kalian pulang saja, biar aku yang menemani Sakura…" sahut Lee dengan senyum iklan pasta giginya. Lee menjadi kegirangan mengingat dirinya dan Sakura akan ditinggal berdua di _café_.

.

.

.

"Hōbi, sayurnya…" Hinata sudah mengingatkan Hōbi untuk kesekian kalinya, tapi Hōbi malah membalas Hinata dengan wajah memelas, membuat Hinata menghela nafas lelah.

"Ayah~" panggil Hōbi manja, berharap ayahnya yang duduk di sebelahnya akan membelanya.

"Bunda benar, Hōbi harus makan sayurnya," tutur Gaara lembut. "Sini, Ayah suapi," lanjutnya seraya menyuapkan sayur ke mulut Hōbi.

Hōbi awalnya tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Wajahnya juga semakin cemberut. Tapi melihat wajah tersenyum Gaara membuatnya membuka mulutnya dengan pasrah.

"Enak 'kan?" tanya Gaara setelah Hōbi mengunyah sayurnya.

Hōbi hanya mengangguk dan membuka mulutnya lagi. Gaara senang melihatnya.

"Ayah juga suka?" tanya Hōbi dengan polosnya.

Gaara hanya menelan ludah di balik wajah tenangnya. "Lihat," perintah datar Gaara seraya memakan sayur yang ada di piringnya.

Hōbi terlihat semakin bersemangat saat memakan sayurnya. Hinata tersenyum kecil, dan menjadi sadar bahwa Hōbi membutuhkan Gaara.

.

.

.

"Sejak kapan suka sayur?" tanya Hinata di ambang pintu saat Gaara berjalan keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Gaara berbalik dan menyunggingkan senyumnya kepada Hinata. "Sejak barusan," jawab Gaara tenang. Ekspresinya memang tenang dan datar-datar saja. Tapi, rasa bahagia di hatinya sudah meluap-luap karena akhirnya Hinata mau mengajaknya bicara.

"Terima kasih telah membuat Hōbi mau tidur," ucap Hinata yang kini disertai senyum tipis.

"Hn," jawab Gaara singkat. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa, karena mendadak ia merasa grogi.

"Dia takut kalau Kakak meninggalkannya, jadinya dia nggak mau tidur…" Hinata mengatakannya dengan disertai tawa kecil, yang membuat Gaara merasa ikut senang saat melihatnya. "Maaf ya, Kak…" lanjut Hinata dengan wajah yang mendadak sendu.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semuanya," jawab Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

Pandangan mata Gaara mendadak sayu. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf…" ucap Gaara lirih seraya menarik Hinata dalam pelukannya.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dalam pelukan Gaara. Pelukan pertama Gaara setelah sekian tahun berpisah. Hinata sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh. Jujur, ia merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat Gaara memberikannya ketenangan dan kenyamanan hanya dengan pelukannya. Tapi, Hinata masih terlalu ragu untuk membalas pelukan Gaara. Ia menjatuhkan kembali kedua lengannya yang hampir menyentuh punggung Gaara.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Hinata…" ucap Gaara lirih seiring dengan semakin mengeratnya pelukannya.

Kalau Hinata sekali saja mengedipkan matanya, maka ia yakin kalau air matanya akan jatuh pada saat itu juga.

"Pulanglah…" perintah Hinata lembut.

Gaara memperlebar jaraknya dengan Hinata. Walaupun ia sekali lagi menyunggingkan senyum kecilnya, tapi Hinata bisa menangkap sedikit kekecewaan di wajah Gaara.

"Sampai jumpa," ucap Gaara sebelum berbalik.

.

.

.

"Dari mana?" tanya Hinata pada Hanabi yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku tahu kalau perasaan Kakak tidak pernah berubah…" ucap Hanabi mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata. Saat ini, Hinata tidak menemukan sedikitpun candaan yang terselip dalam nada bicara Hanabi.

"Kau salah jika mengatakan perasaanku tidak berubah…" gumam Hinata.

Hanabi sedikit tersentak setelah mendengar gumaman Hinata, tapi ia tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

"Yang benar… aku semakin menyukainya setelah bertemu lagi dengannya…" gumam Hinata yang menunduk dengan wajah merona, membuat Hanabi yang mendengarnya menjadi kikuk dan ikut merona. "Tapi… masih ada yang membuatku takut…" Kini ekspresi Hinata berubah muram. "Rasa takut yang memaksaku untuk selalu menghindarinya…"

Hanabi mengernyitkan keningnya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak terbaca. Lalu berkata, "Kak Gaara pergi ke luar negeri untuk belajar, Kak… Untuk mendapatkan gelar agar diakui para pemegang saham hotel yang saat ini dikuasai Karin… Selama ini, Kak Gaara juga menunggu umurnya dua puluh lima tahun untuk bisa mendapatkan kuasanya, agar bisa menyingkirkan Karin. Kak Gaara bahkan rela mengorbankan kebahagiaannya juga kebahagiaan Kakak agar Karin tidak lagi menguasai hidupnya…"

Hinata hanya bungkam saat mendengar penuturan panjang Hanabi.

"Kak Gaara pergi meninggalkan Kakak bukan semata-mata karena takut harta warisannya dimiliki Karin… Tapi, karena Kak Gaara tidak mau terus-menerus dikuasai Karin. Juga… karena Kakak membiarkannya pergi…"

"Aku sudah tahu tentang semua itu." Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata. "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, bahkan sebelum dia memutuskan untuk pergi…" lanjutnya dengan suara bergetar.

"Lalu? Kenapa waktu itu Kakak membiarkannya pergi? Apa lagi yang Kakak ragukan dari Kak Gaara? Apa lagi yang membuat Kakak menghindarinya? Apa lagi yang membuat Kakak takut?" Suara Hanabi terdengar semakin meninggi.

"Ada yang belum kau ketahui…"

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**Pelukan antar lelaki? Apaan tuh? Saya tidak tahu harus pakai istilah apa… Wkwkwk… v(^_^)v**

**Saya kok merasa frustasi ya… ***malah curhat* **Waaaaaa…! ***ingin teriak*

**Abaikan kegilaan saya…**

**Kritik?**

**Saran?**

**Flame?**

**Silahkan…**

**Monggo…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	5. Aisu Kurimu 5

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget, lebay, gaje, bahasa berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan blak-blakan, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru, Karin: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Sakura: 21-22**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya…**

**mayraa, Vany Rama-kun, Sanada (**^_^**), SoraHinase, Merai Alixya Kudo, Nerazzuri, Hina bee lover, Shaniechan, Ind (**benar juga, nggak tahu istilahnya sih… ^^v**), Rufa Kha, Dindahatake (**sama, saya juga suka banget sama Hinata. kayaknya Hinata satu-satunya chara cewek yang saya suka ^_^ makasih ya…**), Kouro Ryuki gak log in (**nggak apa-apa**), Ekha, Mayyurie Zala gak login lagi (**sama sih, saya sebenernya juga nggak begitu suka dia, tapi nggak suka bukan berarti benci kan… ^^v soal feel saya juga merasa begitu, karena menurut saya di chapter sebelum ini scene-nya ringan-ringan saja ^_^**), demikooo (**makasih ya… ^_^**), yuuaja, Moe chan (**^_^**), harunaru chan muach, Uzumaki Panda (**Hōbi = anugerah/hadiah. saya menganggap artinya adalah anugerah *kok saya maksa ya?* ^^v Hinata memberikan nama Hōbi pada putranya, karena di masa lalu Gaara pernah mengatakan, "Semua ini, anugerah untukku…" untuk lebih jelasnya, bisa dilihat di chapter dua *kalau mau* itu menunjukkan kalau Hinata selalu mengingat Gaara… hoho. yang pasti saya suka memberi nama 'Hōbi' karena lucuuu… **(°ω°)** *pendapat pribadi***), mizukage-hime (**Sasuke, ya? haha, saya nggak minat masukin Sasuke di fic saya yang ini *Sasuke: "Nggak minat?"***), Kurosaki Kuchiki, Arukaschiffer, Lyner Croix Rosenkrantz, kana seiran**

**Maaf nggak balas satu-satu… Maaf juga karena apdetnya lama… Sebenarnya mau apdet banyak fic saat hari ibu kemarin, karena kebetulan nggak ada kuliah… ***sudah mau UAS dan sekarang sedang pekan sunyi*** Eh… malah ****ditraktir**** nonton Harry Potter di bioskop. Tentu nggak bisa nolak dong… v(^_^)v Tapi untung nontonnya kemarin, soalnya kemarin adalah hari terakhir HP diputer di bioskop dekat kampus… Hoho… Nggak nyesel deh… ***malah kebanyakan omong* **Setelah ada waktu senggang, saya malah jadi nggak mood dan kurang percaya diri untuk ngapdet semua fic saya…**

**Saya ucapkan maaf dan banyak terima kasih…**

**Semoga chapter sinetron ini bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan readers…**

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-5-**

.

.

.

Di pagi yang dingin ini, Hinata dan Karin sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah _café_. Kemarin, Karin menghubungi Hinata, dan itulah yang membuat mereka berada di sini. Mereka berdua duduk di dekat kaca bening _café_, sehingga dapat melihat mereka dari luar _café_. Di hadapan keduanya masing-masing terdapat satu cangkir berisi cairan yang masih mengepul.

"Kau masih ingat dengan apa yang dulu kukatakan?" tanya Karin menghapus kesunyian yang semula tercipta di antara mereka.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hinata dingin.

"Gaara sudah bertunangan sebelum menikah denganmu. Aku yakin dia hanya memanfaatkanmu untuk memutuskan pertunangannya dengan putri teman ayahnya itu…" ucap Karin dengan senyum angkuh yang terus mengembang. "Itu yang kau ingat?" tanya Karin untuk meyakinkan.

"Ya, aku tidak akan lupa," jawab Hinata tenang seraya menikmati teh herbal di cangkirnya. Aroma yang menguar dari cangkir berhasil membuatnya tenang dalam situasi yang beberapa saat lalu membuat jemarinya sedikit gemetar. Uap teh yang mengepul turut menghangatkan wajah Hinata yang sebelumnya tersapu udara musim dingin.

"Dulu, aku sangat senang karena Gaara tidak begitu menghiraukan tunangannya. Tapi, semenjak dia mengenalmu, aku tidak bisa merasa tenang. Apalagi saat tahu kalau dia sudah menikahimu." Karin diam sejenak. "Awalnya, aku mengira kalau Gaara berani membatalkan pertunangannya setelah ayahnya meninggal, tapi…" Karin memberi jeda. "… kau tidak tahu 'kan, kalau dia baru membatalkan pertunangannya setelah menikahimu? Berarti dugaanku benar kalau dia hanya memperalatmu… Memakaimu sebagai alasan untuk membatalkan pertunangannya…" tutur Karin panjang lebar seraya tersenyum puas. "Kau telah menikah dengan tunangan orang lain… Bagaimana jika tunanganmu yang direbut? Apa kau akan terima?" lanjut Karin sambil terkekeh.

Hinata masih berwajah tenang saat memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Setelah itu, dia meninggalkanmu begitu saja… Dan sekarang… bisa saja dia kembali kepada mantan tunangannya…" Karin menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, karena dari tadi Hinata sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang dikatakannya. "Apa kau tahu, kalau sekarang mantan tunangannya menjadi asistennya?"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya—yang semula menunduk karena menyeruput teh di cangkir yang dipegangnya. Dengan tangan sedikit gemetar, ia mengembalikan cangkir ke atas meja. Ia jadi teringat perempuan berambut merah muda yang kemarin datang bersama Gaara ke _café_-nya. 'Jangan-jangan dia…?' batin Hinata yang entah kenapa merasa tidak nyaman.

"Jangan-jangan kau juga baru tahu, kalau saat ini Gaara mengajar di kampus tempat mantan tunangannya kuliah…" terka Karin dengan nada meremehkan.

Hinata memandang Karin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Kau…" Karin menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan senyum menggoda. "… tidak cemburu?"

"Kau yang cemburu, Karin," tuduh Hinata dengan suara yang menunjukkan ketenangan dalam situasi yang tidak terbilang cukup baik. "Ibu macam apa yang mencintai anaknya sendiri?" cibirnya.

Karin hanya terkekeh mendengarnya. "Dia hanya anak tiri, menantuku~" Karin tersenyum angkuh setelahnya.

Hinata hanya menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Karin selanjutnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku menunggu ayahnya meninggal agar dia bisa menjadi milikku. Tapi, dia malah memilih perempuan miskin sepertimu…"

Hinata menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. "Aku sudah lama curiga padamu…" Hinata kembali tenang saat mengatakannya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa menghentikan jemarinya yang terus gemetar. Hinata menggenggam erat jemarinya yang berkeringat dingin, mencoba untuk mengurangi ketegangan yang dirasakannya.

"Kalau kau pintar, kau memang patut curiga," ujar Karin dengan senyum palsunya. "Hanya dengan sedikit campur tanganku. Dan… mati," bisik Karin dengan seringai aneh. Ekspresi Karin mendadak berubah serius, lalu berkata, "Aku juga bisa melakukannya pada Gaara atau orang-orang terdekatmu kalau kau masih saja dekat dengannya. Ancaman ini masih berlaku…"

Hinata dengan cepat meletakkan beberapa lembar uang di meja dan meninggalkan Karin yang masih tersenyum angkuh.

.

.

.

"Kakak kenapa?"

Hinata yang sedang mencuci piring di dapur, sedikit terkejut mendengar suara Hanabi yang berasal dari ambang pintu dapur. "Apanya yang kenapa, Hanabi?"

"Akhir-akhir ini Kakak lebih sering diam. Apa Karin kembali mengganggu Kakak?" Hanabi duduk di salah satu kursi kayu dengan meja kecil yang ada di belakang Hinata.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?" Hinata berbicara masih dengan membelakangi Hanabi yang sekarang sedang menopang dagu.

"Jujur saja…"

"Bunda…! Ayah, Bunda…!" teriakan Hōbi membuat Hinata menutup keran setelah sebelumnya membasuh tangannya yang berbusa. Ia mengelap tangannya yang masih basah pada _apron_ biru tua yang dikenakannya. Lalu, dengan cekatan Hinata melepas _apron_ dan menyampirkannya pada sandaran kursi yang berseberangan dengan kursi yang semula diduduki Hanabi. Ternyata Hanabi sudah keluar dari dapur.

"Kak, Kak Gaara mencari Kakak…!"

Setelah mendengar seruan Hanabi, Hinata dengan ragu berjalan ke ruang tamu di mana ia bisa melihat Hōbi yang bergelayut manja di pangkuan Gaara. Hinata membalas senyuman tipis yang disunggingkan Gaara saat melihatnya datang, sebelum duduk di sofa yang berseberangan dengan Gaara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata _to the point_.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menjadi ibu dari putraku, Hōbi. Selamat hari ibu, Hinata…" ucap Gaara tenang seraya tersenyum tipis.

Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang semakin lebar yang kemudian berubah menjadi tangis. Hinata menangis bukan karena ia bersedih atau ada ucapan Gaara yang menyakitinya. Ia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menitihkan air mata.

Gaara sedikit terkejut, ia takut kalau ada perkataannya yang menyinggung Hinata. Di saat yang bersamaan, Hanabi menarik Hōbi dari dekapan Gaara dan membawanya keluar dari rumah, sehingga Gaara tidak ragu lagi untuk menduduki tempat kosong di samping Hinata.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Aku senang…" gumam Hinata pelan.

"Kalau senang, kenapa menangis?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Gaara, Hinata menyandarkan keningnya di dada Gaara. Perlahan ia melingkarkan lengannya dan menyentuhkan kedua telapak tangannya di punggung Gaara.

Gaara membalas pelukan Hinata dan sesekali membelai lembut rambut Hinata. Namun, perlakuan Gaara belum bisa membuat Hinata menghentikan tangisnya. Gaara masih bisa merasakan tubuh Hinata yang sedikit bergetar karena isak tangis. Ia hanya diam dan membiarkan Hinata menangis. Mungkin dengan begitu, Hinata bisa merasa lega.

"Apa Kakak merindukan Bunda?" tanya Hinata di tengah tangisnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku merindukannya, kalau aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya," jawab Gaara lirih.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Air mata semakin deras mengaliri kedua pipinya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya saat Gaara mengajaknya ke makam ibunya, pada tanggal yang sama, hanya untuk mengatakan, "Aku rindu Bunda…"

Hinata menjadi bertanya-tanya… Apa Gaara yang sekarang kembali menjadi Gaara yang merasa putus asa dan tidak mau lagi memberikan ucapan untuk bundanya di hari ibu?

Gaara pernah cerita padanya saat ia masih menjadi anak TK, ibu gurunya pernah mengadakan lomba menulis ucapan untuk mengungkapkan rasa terima kasih. Gaara yang waktu itu berumur lima tahun, belum mengerti harus memberikan kartu ucapan itu kepada siapa. Yang Gaara tahu, ia hanya harus menulis dan menggambar di selembar kertas dengan _crayon _warna-warni.

Setelah ibu gurunya mengatakan kalau ucapan itu untuk ibunya, Gaara bilang pada ayahnya kalau ia ingin memberikannya pada bundanya, dan ayahnya hanya meminta kartu ucapan itu tanpa tahu apa yang akan dilakukan ayahnya dengan itu. Gaara masih saja menulis kartu ucapan di hari ibu sampai hampir lulus SD—yang pada saat itu tertarik untuk mengikuti ayahnya yang keluar rumah setelah membawa hadiah untuk bundanya di hari ibu itu. Karena itu, ia menjadi tahu kalau selama ini ayahnya selalu membawa 'karyanya' ke makam ibunya dan selalu mengungkapkan kerinduannya.

Saat menjadi siswa sekolah menengah, Gaara tidak mau lagi melakukan hal yang dianggapnya 'bodoh' itu. Walaupun begitu, setelah ayahnya meninggal, Gaara yang menggantikan ayahnya untuk mengunjungi makam bundanya…

"Sudah ke makam Bunda?" tanya Hinata setelah melepas pelukannya.

"Mau mengantarku?"

Hinata tertawa kecil dan mengangguk pelan. "Boleh membawa seorang cucu?"

Gaara tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendengarnya. Senyum yang sangat jarang dilihat Hinata. Bisa dibilang, senyuman lepas pertama Gaara yang dilihat Hinata setelah berpisah dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama dari umur Hōbi saat ini.

"Tinggal membasmi Karin…" gumam Hanabi seraya menyeringai saat melihat mobil merah _maroon_ Gaara yang semakin jauh dari rumahnya.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu bicara kasar seperti itu?" tanya Kiba heran.

"Kau, Kak Kib…" ujar Hanabi sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kiba dan berlari ke dalam rumahnya.

Kiba hanya geleng-geleng kepala dan kemudian tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah kekanakan Hanabi. Sebenarnya senyumnya tersungging karena mendengar Hanabi memanggilnya 'kak'. Tapi, Kiba sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya mengingat Hanabi yang memenggal namanya sembarangan. 'Lagi-lagi Kib… Apa susahnya sih nambahin 'a'?' gerutu Kiba dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak mengira kalau Kakak akan mengajakku ke sini lagi…" ucap Hinata yang duduk berdampingan dengan Gaara di sebuah bangku putih yang ada di sebuah taman ria yang tidak terlalu luas. Namun, pengunjungnya tidak kalah dari taman ria yang lebih besar, dan tiket masuk taman ria ini lebih murah, cocok untuk kantong pelajar. Hinata sesekali melihat tingkah lucu maskot taman ria, yaitu beruang laki-laki dan perempuan yang membagikan balon kepada para pengunjung.

"Dulu, kau yang mengajakku ke sini…" balas Gaara diikuti senyum tipisnya.

Hinata merona. "Benar juga," gumamnya. Ia memperhatikan Hōbi yang terlelap di pangkuannya. Pasti lelah karena sejak tadi mengajak naik wahana ini dan itu. Hinata membetulkan _winter ear_ Hōbi yang sedikit miring karena gerakannya saat tidur. Hinata tidak ingin melepasnya karena udaranya terasa semakin dingin seiring larutnya malam.

"Kau tidak ingin mentraktirku lagi?" tanya Gaara pelan sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke stan kecil berlampu warna-warni.

"Stan es krim itu ternyata masih ada, ya…" gumam Hinata sambil menerawang bagaimana ia dulu memaksa Gaara untuk memakan es krim _vanilla_. Bagaimana Gaara mati-matian menutup mulutnya, dan akhirnya luluh juga karena melihat wajah Hinata yang memohon. Hinata tersenyum saat mengingat masa itu. Masa di mana dalam satu hari ia tidak memikirkan masalah apapun, layaknya anak kecil yang belum memiliki beban dalam hidupnya. "Memangnya sudah suka es krim?" tanya Hinata setengah meledek.

"Belum," jawab Gaara santai. "Aku hanya teringat kencan pertama kita…" gumamnya.

"Ke..kencan yang mana?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata karena rasa gugup tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Muncul rona merah di tulang pipi Hinata, dan Gaara terlihat senang menemukan itu.

"Jangan pura-pura lupa," kata Gaara sebelum menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang hanya ditujukan pada Hinata.

"Sekarang harusnya Kakak yang mentraktirku. Sudah jadi dosen, 'kan…" Hinata mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Gaara dingin.

"Asisten Kakak cantik. Dia mantan tunangan Kakak,'kan…" Hinata terkesan tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang Gaara lontarkan.

Gaara memandang Hinata dalam diam. Namun, Hinata bisa melihat kalau Gaara ingin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama dengan yang sebelumnya. Pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Hinata jawab… untuk saat ini.

"Ayo traktir aku…" ucap Hinata untuk sekali lagi mengalihkan pembicaraan karena ingin mencairkan suasana yang mendadak canggung.

"Aku ingin mencoba es krim buatanmu," gumam Gaara. "Kau sama sekali belum menawariku…"

"Kakak harus beli…" canda Hinata dengan tawa kecil, membuat Gaara ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Kau hebat, Hinata."

Hinata memperhatikan Gaara yang mendadak berwajah sendu.

"Dulu, aku ingin melindungimu yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan adik perempuanmu. Karena itu, aku menikahimu. Tapi ternyata, tanpa aku pun… kau sudah berhasil."

Hinata mendadak bimbang. Apa yang dikatakan Karin dan apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Gaara, menimbulkan peperangan dalam benaknya.

"Hanya karena ingin melindungi kami?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Apa menurutmu hanya karena itu?"

"Aku rasa tidak," jawab Hinata tenang. Hinata teringat pada kata-kata Karin, bahwa Gaara menikahinya hanya karena tidak mengharapkan pertunangannya. Tapi, apa yang dibisikkan Hanabi sebelum ia pergi ke taman ria, kembali terngiang di telinganya. Membuatnya semakin bingung untuk memutuskan siapa yang harus dipercayainya.

.

'_**Aku ingin Kakak percaya pada Kak Gaara…'**_

.

"Hinata…" panggil Gaara pelan membawa Hinata keluar dari perdebatan otaknya.

"Ya?" Hinata menoleh, membalas tatapan Gaara.

"Kau percaya padaku?" tanya Gaara dengan raut wajah serius.

.

'_**Gunakan hati Kakak…'**_

.

Yang sekarang memenuhi pikiran Hinata ialah kata-kata Hanabi yang seolah bertentangan dengan ucapan Karin. Hinata terus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa yang dikatakan Karin hanyalah sebuah dugaan yang belum tentu kebenarannya. Hanya dugaan. Itu hanya karena Karin cemburu, 'kan? Hinata terus menanyakan pertanyaan yang ingin dijawabnya sendiri dengan 'ya'.

"Aku percaya," Hinata mengatakannya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Apa kau juga percaya kalau kita bisa bersama lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. "Aku ingin percaya…"

"Aku juga," balas Gaara dengan suara yang hampir tertelan keramaian taman ria yang belum surut walaupun semakin petang dan udara semakin menyayat kulit jika tidak mengenakan pakaian tebal.

_Bum! Bum!_

Tiba-tiba suara yang disertai kilatan cahaya di langit mengalihkan perhatian mereka yang semula saling berpandangan.

"Wah… ada kembang api, ya…" ucap Hinata dengan wajah terkesima dan mata berbinar. "Eh?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata saat Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak kirinya. Ia merasakan jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berdetak tidak beraturan. Nafasnya mendadak sesak saat lengan Gaara mulai melingkari pinggangnya dan tangan yang lain memeluk Hōbi yang masih tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya.

"Indah, ya?" gumam Gaara.

Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan. Setelah itu, mereka masih bungkam dengan perhatian yang masih terpusat pada kembang api yang berkilauan di langit malam. Hinata yang mulai merasa santai, menyandarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Gaara yang masih nyaman bertumpu di pundaknya. Senyum menghiasi wajah lelah mereka.

Hinata mulai memejamkan matanya. Ia teringat saat dirinya tidur di pundak Gaara di tengah guncangan kereta yang membawa mereka pulang dari taman ria. Waktu itu mereka sangat lelah karena seharian mengelilingi taman ria yang sama dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini. Hinata dapat merasakan kembali kebahagiannya kala itu saat mengingatnya. Jika mesin waktu memang ada, Hinata ingin menggunakannya untuk kembali ke masa itu.

"Bunda…" Suara rengekan membuat Hinata membuka matanya kembali.

Gaara mulai menegakkan tubuhnya dan melihat Hōbi sedang mengucek kedua matanya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Gelap, Bunda…" Hōbi mulai merengek lagi, terdengar seperti akan menangis.

Hinata mulai menepuk pelan punggung Hōbi. Ia tahu kalau Hōbi memang tidak suka tidur di tempat gelap. Mungkin Hōbi hanya merasa bingung saat terbangun di tempat asing dengan pencahayaan kurang. Saat Hinata mulai merasa kalau Hōbi sudah tertidur kembali, rengekan Hōbi malah berubah menjadi tangisan. Hinata mencoba menenangkannya tapi malah membuat Hōbi semakin menangis kencang.

"Sini." Gaara mencoba meminta Hōbi dari gendongan Hinata.

"Ayah~" rengek Hōbi manja saat Gaara sudah mendekapnya.

"Iya, ini Ayah," gumam Gaara sambil mengelus punggung Hōbi.

"Ayah…" panggil Hōbi lagi, dan saat itu juga tangisnya berhenti.

_Shuuung… Blaaar!_

_Waaa…_

_Bum! Bum!_

_Huwaaa…_

Suara kembang api dan suara kagum para pengunjung di taman ria itu kembali mengalihkan perhatian Gaara dan Hinata yang semula hanya kepada Hōbi.

"Hooo… Kembang apiii…!" seru Hōbi senang saat melihat bunga api yang bermekaran di langit tanpa awan itu. Hinata dan Gaara ikut tersenyum senang saat melihat mata Hōbi yang berbinar.

"Padahal musim dingin, tapi terasa hangat ya… Serasa musim panas…" gumam Hinata pelan, tapi masih bisa didengar Gaara.

"Lebih hangat 'kan…" ucap Gaara pelan saat lengannya—yang tidak digunakan untuk menggendong Hōbi—melingkar di pundak Hinata.

Rona merah di pipi Hinata terlihat di tengah kilatan cahaya dari kembang api di langit.

"Ayo pulang. Sudah larut."

Ajakan Gaara ditanggapi Hinata dengan anggukan pelan dan tentunya masih dengan senyum yang sering diperlihatkannya hari ini.

.

.

.

"Apa pria yang waktu itu benar-benar suamimu?"

Pertanyaan Naruto yang terdengar lirih itu membuat Hinata menghentikan sejenak kegiatannya menuangkan adonan ke loyang. "Maksudmu, Kak Gaara?" tanyanya setelah kembali meneruskan apa yang dikerjakannya semula.

Suara Hinata juga tidak kalah pelan dari suara Naruto, mengingat di dapur saat ini tidak hanya mereka berdua. Para pegawai _café_ lebih banyak berada di dapur _café_, karena malam Natal seperti ini _Aisu Kurimu Café_ menerima pesanan dua ratus loyang _round cake_. Karena itu, saat musim dingin mereka mengurangi produksi es krim, dan menggantinya dengan _cake_.

Hanya tinggal memanggang dan menghias beberapa _cake_ lagi, dan setelah itu mereka semua hanya tinggal melayani pembeli dari belakang _counter_. Biasanya saat cake terjual habis, Hinata akan membagikan _cake_ yang sudah dibuatnya khusus untuk para pegawainya. Mereka terkadang akan langsung pulang untuk menikmati _cake_ bersama keluarga atau kekasih. Atau jika tidak, mereka akan merayakan Natal bersama di _café_ Hinata. Sepertinya pilihan terakhir yang masih sering diambil para pegawai Hinata sampai setahun yang lalu. Mungkin malam ini juga.

"Sebenarnya aku nggak peduli sih siapa namanya…" balas Naruto sedikit sinis. "Aku menyukaimu, Hinata…" gumam Naruto.

Hinata meletakkan wadah adonannya di meja, karena mendadak tangannya terasa lemas. Pernyataan Naruto benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. "Kau hanya merasa bimbang… Kau hanya mencari pelarian…" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Pelarian?" Naruto memandang Hinata dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Pelarian karena kau tidak menginginkan pertunanganmu…"

"Bagaimana bisa kau—"

"Kau mungkin hanya merasa kagum, atau mungkin hanya rasa suka sesaat…" potong Hinata cepat.

"Kau tidak berhak berkata seperti itu karena aku yang merasakannya," bantah Naruto pelan.

"Kami boleh membantu?" Suara nyaring dari pintu dapur membuat Naruto dan Hinata melihat siapa yang datang.

Tanpa menoleh pun sebenarnya Hinata tahu siapa yang datang. Saat mendengar 'kami', Hinata sudah bisa menduga siapa yang seorang lagi.

"Sakura?" pekik Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan berambut _pink_ itu.

"Naruto?" Sakura terlihat lebih terkejut daripada Naruto. "Jadi, selama ini kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya sambil mendekat pada Naruto yang berdiri di dekat Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat saat Sakura sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata, apa Hōbi sudah tidur?" tanya Gaara yang belum beranjak dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Sudah, Kak," jawab Hinata seraya mendekat pada Gaara. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. "Kakak akan menginap di sini?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. Hinata menghiraukan keterkejutan Gaara dan segera menariknya pelan keluar dapur, dan pada saat itu Naruto terus memandang kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	6. Aisu Kurimu 6

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget, lebay, gaje, bahasa berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan blak-blakan, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru, Karin: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Sakura: 21-22**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

.

.

.

**Maaf lama…**

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang review di chapter sebelumnya…**

**Dindahatake, Sora Hinase, Sanada, harunaru chan muach, Hina bee lover, Reita, Rufa Kha, Ind, demikooo, Vany Rama-Kun, kana seiran, Nerazzuri (**una parola?**), Merai Alixya Kudo, Mieko luna-chan sasori (**makasih ya… ^^**), Kouro Ryuki (**^^**), Zoroute, Moe chan, OraRi HinaRa, yuuaja, Doglover, mayraa, gasaku, DN, kimichi-kun, sabaku, Kurosaki Kuchiki, ouchan mori**

**Maaf nggak balas review, maaf kalau ada yang tidak tersebutkan, dan maaf juga karena apdetnya lama. Satu folder berisi semua file fanfiksi terinfeksi virus. Semuanya jadi rusak deh… (T_T)** *beginilah nasib peternak virus… =,=a malah curhat*

**Terima kasih juga kepada semua pembaca…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya:**

"Kami boleh membantu?" Suara nyaring dari pintu dapur membuat Naruto dan Hinata melihat siapa yang datang.

Tanpa menoleh pun sebenarnya Hinata tahu siapa yang datang. Saat mendengar 'kami', Hinata sudah bisa menduga siapa yang seorang lagi.

"Sakura?" pekik Naruto yang terlihat terkejut dengan kedatangan perempuan berambut _pink_ itu.

"Naruto?" Sakura terlihat lebih terkejut daripada Naruto. "Jadi, selama ini kau bekerja di sini?" tanyanya sambil mendekat pada Naruto yang berdiri di dekat Hinata.

"Iya," jawab Naruto singkat saat Sakura sudah ada di sampingnya.

"Hinata, apa Hōbi sudah tidur?" tanya Gaara yang belum beranjak dari ambang pintu dapur.

"Sudah, Kak," jawab Hinata seraya mendekat pada Gaara. Entah kenapa ia jadi merasa tidak enak pada Naruto. "Kakak akan menginap di sini?" tanya Hinata yang membuat Gaara sedikit terkejut. Hinata menghiraukan keterkejutan Gaara dan segera menariknya pelan keluar dapur, dan pada saat itu Naruto terus memandang kepergian Hinata dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-6-**

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto masuk ke dalam mobil sedan berwarna merah cerah. Sakura duduk di belakang kemudi, dan Naruto duduk di sampingnya.

"Suaminya tadi mendengar pernyataan cintamu ke Hinata." Sakura mendahului percakapan saat Naruto memasang sabuk pengaman.

Naruto sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. "Perasaan… aku mengungkapkannya dengan sangat pelan deh," gumamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Cuma perasaanmu, 'kan…" Sakura menyipitkan matanya. "Kalian berdiri di dekat pintu dapur. Jelas kami yang baru masuk bisa mendengarnya."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang sambil memandang keluar jendela.

"Kau tinggal dimana selama kabur? Aku akan mengantarkanmu."

"Antarkan aku ke rumah," gumam Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Sekarang, pasti ada pesta malam Natal…" Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang terlihat manis karena dibalut gaun selutut yang sewarna rambutnya. "Aku yakin kalau kau memang berniat menjemputku."

Sakura tertawa kecil karena yang dikatakan Naruto memang benar. Naruto tersenyum melihatnya, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

.

.

.

"Tadi kau tidak serius, 'kan?" tanya Gaara sambil memandangi Hinata yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya di pojok _café_.

Hinata terlihat berusaha keras untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi tidak ada satu kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Gaara terlihat kecewa. "Sepertinya kau hanya ingin lari dari pemuda pirang itu."

Tiba-tiba Hinata tersenyum geli. "Pemuda? Terdengar seperti ucapan kakek-kakek. Padahal Kak Gaara belum tua." Hinata tertawa kecil setelah mengatakannya. "Menurutku, Kak Gaara juga masih pantas disebut pemuda," tambahnya seraya mengangguk-angguk sok serius.

"Aku bukan pemuda. Aku pria."

Sepertinya Gaara kurang senang dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata, padahal Hinata hanya berniat menggodanya. Hinata tertawa karena melihat Gaara yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius. Gaara malah menjadi bingung, dan berubah _shock_ ketika Hinata mendadak mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Pria?" gumam Hinata dengan nada meledek. "Kak Gaara itu bapak-bapak." Hinata tertawa lagi.

Gaara benar-benar tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan. Ia tersenyum, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup Hinata dengan lembut. Lembut dan singkat. "Itu balasan karena berani menggodaku," gumamnya setelah menjauhkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah.

Wajah Hinata bahkan lebih memerah daripada Gaara. Hinata terlihat salah tingkah setelahnya, sedangkan Gaara masih bisa mengontrol dirinya. Keadaan ini mengingatkan mereka pada saat awal 'jadian', dan tentunya juga… ciuman pertama. Karena yang baru saja adalah yang pertama setelah beberapa tahun mereka terpisah.

Terdengar dering telepon _café_. Bukan hanya Gaara yang bisa memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Hinata menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, yaitu dengan meninggalkan Gaara ke _counter café_. Ia segera mengangkat telepon berwarna hitam itu. Belum sempat ia mengeluarkan suara, tapi seseorang di seberang sana sudah mendahuluinya.

"Tertawalah sepuasnya selagi kau bisa." Terdengar tawa angkuh setelahnya.

Hinata tidak mungkin lupa dengan suara wanita yang sering menerornya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu itu. Hinata melihat keluar _café_ berharap akan menemukan Karin atau petunjuk tentang kehadirannya. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di depan _café_ yang pintu kacanya sedang terbuka itu. Tapi ia merasa kalau Karin sedang berada di sekitarnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Pengunjung di malam Natal kebanyakan langsung pulang setelah membeli _cake_. Hanya ada para pekerja yang berdiri di sampingnya dan sedang melayani pelanggan.

Kenapa Karin seolah memiliki mata dimana-mana? Kenapa Karin selalu tahu saat Gaara berada di dekatnya?

"Tunggu hadiah ulang tahunmu dariku."

Mengingat apa saja yang dulu telah dilakukan Karin kepadanya, Hinata merasakan kakinya melemas. Ia meletakkan gagang telepon dengan tangan yang gemetaran.

"Kenapa?" Gaara yang menyusul ke _counter_, khawatir saat melihat Hinata yang mendadak berwajah pucat.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Setelah itu, ia berlari dengan cepat ke dalam rumah dan membanting pintunya. Ia benar-benar merasa takut. Perasaan yang sering didapatkannya setelah bertemu Karin atau hanya karena mendengar suaranya. Karin benar-benar berhasil menciptakan trauma untuknya.

Gaara ingin menyusul Hinata. Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja Hanabi menahan lengannya dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Ada apa?"

Setahu Hanabi, Hinata bersikap seperti itu setelah mengalami kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Karin. Hanabi tidak ingin menjawabnya karena ia sedikit ragu. "Sebaiknya Kak Gaara pulang…" Walaupun tidak tega, Hanabi harus tetap mengatakannya.

.

.

.

"Bunda…!"

Hinata yang sedang bersih-bersih rumah, tiba-tiba mendengar teriakan Hōbi yang disertai isak tangis dari luar rumahnya. Perasaannya mendadak tidak enak. Hinata bergegas keluar rumah. Kakinya serasa lemas saat menemukan Hōbi yang terjatuh di halaman rumahnya dalam posisi tengkurap. Hinata segera menghampiri Hōbi dan membawanya ke dalam gendongannya. Ia seolah merasakan sakit saat melihat darah yang mengalir di kedua lutut dan kedua siku Hōbi.

"Bunda…!" Tangis Hōbi semakin keras.

"Cup cup…" Tidak terasa air mata Hinata ikut menetes saat melihat Hōbi meraung kesakitan. "Sudah Bunda bilang, 'kan… Pakai _sweater_ dan celana panjang dulu… Di luar dingin…" Hinata menepuk-nepuk punggung Hōbi yang ada dalam gendongannya. "Hōbi juga kurang hati-hati sih…"

"Hōbi didolong…"

Hinata membulatkan matanya. Didorong? Jantung Hinata mendadak berdegup kencang saat mengingat ancaman Karin kepadanya. Jika ini memang perbuatan Karin, berarti wanita berambut merah itu memang tidak main-main dengan apa yang diucapkannya.

Inikah hadiah dari Karin di hari ulang tahun Hinata yang ke dua puluh empat?

"Hanabi…!" Karena panik melihat Hōbi yang belum mau menghentikan tangisannya, Hinata berteriak memanggil Hanabi yang ada di dalam _café_. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan para pekerja dan pengunjung _café_. Ia hanya ingin Hanabi mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit terdekat. Hinata benar-benar takut jika ada tulang Hōbi yang retak atau patah.

Hōbi memang sering terjatuh, tetapi biasanya tidak sampai menghasilkan luka yang menyebabkan darahnya mengalir banyak seperti luka yang baru saja didapatkannya. Biasanya Hōbi juga akan berhenti menangis tidak lama setelah terjatuh. Setelah itu, Hinata yang akan mengobati sendiri luka Hōbi. Tapi sekarang, Hinata tidak tega melihat luka Hōbi. Bahkan, ia takut untuk mengobatinya.

Hanabi terlihat _shock_ saat melihat pakaian Hinata yang bernoda darah. Ia yakin kalau darah itu berasal dari luka yang baru didapatkan oleh Hōbi.

"Kenapa Hōbi bisa jatuh?" tanya Hanabi yang ikut panik.

Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Hinata sama sekali tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Saat ini ia merasa tidak becus menjadi seorang ibu. Mengurus satu anak kecil saja bisa luput dari pengawasannya…

Hanabi tidak bertanya lagi setelah itu. Dengan wajah khawatir, ia menggandeng Hinata ke rumah sakit yang tidak jauh dari rumah mereka. Mereka berjalan cepat ke sana. Dua perempuan kakak beradik itu tidak bisa menghentikan jemarinya yang gemetaran. Apalagi karena melihat Hōbi yang masih menangis karena kesakitan. Mereka tidak henti-hentinya memanjatkan doa dalam hati.

.

.

.

"Ayah…" gumam Hōbi yang terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Kedua lututnya dibungkus perban. Siku kanannya juga diperban, sedangkan tangan kirinya di gips karena tulang siku tangan kirinya retak. Satu tulang rusuknya patah karena terbentur batu saat ia terjatuh. Karena itu ia terlihat kesakitan dan kesulitan saat bernafas, sehingga di hidungnya dipasang selang oksigen. Bibirnya bergetar. Pandangan matanya kosong dan tampak berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya pucat dan masih basah karena air mata, walaupun Hanabi yang di sampingnya sudah menghapusnya beberapa kali. "Ayah…" gumamnya lagi.

Hanabi tidak tega melihat Hōbi yang terus-terusan memanggil ayahnya. Ia ingin menyuruh Gaara datang, tapi ia takut kalau tidak mendapat persetujuan dari Hinata. "Kak, kita harus menghubungi Kak Gaara," kata Hanabi saat Hinata kembali dari ruang dokter.

"Tidak perlu," jawab Hinata lirih. Matanya masih terlihat sembab, dan pandangannya sayu saat melihat keadaan Hōbi. Ia mendekat pada ranjang dan membelai rambut Hōbi. Lagi-lagi air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya. 'Tuhan… biarkan aku yang menggantikan putraku merasakan sakitnya…' Kenapa ada pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa surga berada di telapak kaki ibu? Salah satunya, karena seorang ibu rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi melihat putra-putrinya bahagia dan tertawa.

Hanabi belum mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan Hinata. Bukankah hubungannya dengan Gaara sudah membaik? Kenapa saat Hōbi membutuhkan ayahnya, Hinata malah melarang Hanabi untuk mempertemukan mereka?

"Kenapa?" tanya Hanabi pelan.

"Karin," jawab Hinata tak kalah pelannya. Ia terlihat gemetaran saat menyebut nama itu.

Hanabi tidak begitu terkejut saat mendengar nama yang diucapkan Hinata. Ia tahu dan mengerti bagaimana wanita berkaca mata itu sering datang menemui Hinata, dan melakukan perbuatan semena-mena saat Gaara pergi ke luar negeri. Ia bahkan pernah mendorong Hinata, dan hampir membunuh Hōbi yang masih ada di dalam kandungan.

"Semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa menjaga Hōbi. Aku juga salah karena masih dekat dengan Kak Gaara—"

"Karena itu Kakak berusaha menghindari Kak Gaara?" potong Hanabi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah.

Hanabi meneteskan air matanya. "A..akan kuambilkan pakaian ganti," katanya sambil mengalihkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan air matanya.

Hinata mengangguk sekali lagi, dengan pandangan yang belum beralih dari Hōbi.

Hanabi keluar dari ruang rawat Hōbi dan menangis karena mengingat kembali bagaimana Hinata berjuang untuk membiayai hidup mereka saat orang tua mereka tidak ada lagi di dunia. Hanabi tidak mungkin lupa dengan apa saja yang dikorbankan Hinata untuknya. Hinata sering mengalah, ia sering tidak makan dan memberikan persediaan nasi terakhir untuk Hanabi. Hinata bekerja _part time_ untuk membiayai sekolahnya sendiri dan sekolah Hanabi. Bahkan, Hinata mengaku berumur lebih tua dari umurnya yang seharusnya agar bisa bekerja paruh waktu di malam hari. Alasannya, karena bekerja di malam hari bisa mendapatkan gaji yang lebih tinggi.

Waktu itu mereka sering kehabisan uang, sampai Gaara datang dan menyewa salah satu kamar yang ada di lantai dua rumah mereka. Setahu mereka, Gaara yang waktu itu hanyalah mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu untuk membiayai hidupnya. Karena itu, mereka tidak mematok biaya sewa yang tinggi untuk kamar yang disewanya. Setidaknya uang dari kamar yang disewakan itu bisa membantu mencukupi kebutuhan mereka sehari-hari. Sejak saat itu, mereka menganggap Gaara sebagai anugerah untuk mereka.

Hanabi tahu, kalau Hinata merasa bahagia saat Gaara berada di dekatnya…

"Biarkan Kakak bahagia…" gumam Hanabi lirih.

.

.

.

"Kiba, kenapa rumah kosong?"

Kiba yang berdiri di belakang _counter café_ kesulitan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Gaara. Ia yang tampak sedang berpikir keras itu terlihat mencurigakan di mata Gaara. Kiba berkeringat dingin saat Gaara memberikan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Mu..mungkin ke _playgroup_…?"

Gaara semakin curiga saat melihat Kiba yang gugup, dan seperti tidak yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya. Tunggu. _Playgroup_? Kiba ketahuan kalau berbohong. Hōbi belum masuk _playgroup_. Lagi pula, untuk apa malam-malam begini masih di _playgroup_?

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan?"

Kiba merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi polisi. Kalau di tubuhnya terpasang alat pendeteksi kebohongan, pasti sekarang sudah bergerak tak beraturan karena detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

"Me..memangnya apa yang aku sem..sembunyikan?"

Kiba yang biasanya cerewet, sekarang mendadak menjadi gagap. Mencurigakan sekali. Kiba menutupi kegugupannya dengan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya pada Gaara. Kiba melirik ke arah Lee dan Shikamaru. Mereka sepertinya enggan untuk membantu Kiba, dan langsung kabur ke dapur _café_. _Poor_ Kiba. Kenapa harus dirinya yang mendapatkan pertanyaan dari Gaara?

Gaara masih menunggu di depan _counter_ dengan wajah dingin dan tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada Kiba.

Kiba menelan ludahnya. "Hōbi…" Ia mulai berani membuka mulutnya lagi. "Nggak jadi deh. Nanti Hanabi marah kalau aku membocorkannya padamu…" Kiba merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa mengontrol kalimat yang diucapkannya.

Kiba terlihat semakin mencurigakan. Gaara yakin kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, Hanabi, atau Hōbi. Tidak. Mungkin hanya Hōbi, karena yang disebutkan Kiba hanya nama itu.

"Ada apa dengan Hōbi?" tanya Gaara datar. "Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika ingin menjadi musuhku."

.

.

.

"Kak Gaara?"

Hinata yang memperhatikan Hōbi yang terlelap, sedikit terkejut saat mendengar suara Hanabi dari luar ruang rawat Hōbi. Tidak lama kemudian, ia mendengar pintu di belakangnya terbuka dan ia sudah bisa menduga siapa yang membukanya tanpa harus melihat ke belakang.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Hinata yang duduk di kursi dekat ranjang Hōbi, hanya berwajah datar dan memusatkan perhatian pada Hōbi.

Gaara mendekat pada ranjang Hōbi dan mendadak berwajah sendu. "Apa yang dikatakan dokter?"

Hinata masih belum mau mengeluarkan suaranya. Entah apa yang memenuhi pikirannya.

Gaara melihat bergantian selang-selang yang dihubungkan ke tubuh mungil Hōbi. Selang infus dan selang oksigen. "Kenapa Hōbi bisa seperti ini?"

Belum ada tanda-tanda kalau Hinata akan membuka mulutnya. Gaara memandang Hinata yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan tak mengerti. Hinata membelai Hōbi yang terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Sepertinya Hinata tidak menganggap keberadaan Gaara di dekatnya.

"Hinata…" panggil Gaara. Ia tersenyum miris saat tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Hinata. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak ingin menjawabnya. Aku bisa bertanya pada Hanabi."

Sebelum keluar dari ruang rawat Hōbi, Gaara berbalik sejenak dan hanya bisa memandang sayu Hinata yang tiba-tiba kembali bersikap dingin kepadanya.

Saat Hinata mendengar suara pintu ditutup, Hinata tersenyum dan berbisik pada Hōbi, "Ayah sudah datang menjenguk Hōbi. Hōbi senang, 'kan…" Bibir Hinata tampak bergetar dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Tidak lama kemudian, air bening mengalir di pipinya. Dengan cepat Hinata menghapus air matanya. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang menahan tangisnya.

"Karin sialan!"

Hinata yakin kalau yang baru di dengarnya adalah suara Gaara dari luar ruangan. Sejak mengenal Gaara, baru kali ini Hinata mendengar umpatan Gaara.

Hanabi yang berada di luar ruangan, mencoba untuk menenangkan Gaara. Ia menepuk pelan pundak Gaara, sambil sesekali memelototi Kiba yang berdiri di sudut koridor dan menatapnya dengan takut.

"_She's a rotten egg_! _She turns my stomach_!"

Hanabi sedikit takut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara yang sedang marah. Ia memperhatikan pintu ruangan tempat Hōbi dirawat. Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang dilakukan Hinata di dalam sana. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat mengabaikan suaminya, Gaara.

"_She totally disgusts me_!"

Gaara tampak sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Ia juga menahan agar tidak keluar umpatan yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras, dan giginya saling menekan. Ia merogoh ponsel _touch_ di saku celananya dan mencari sebuah nama di _contacts list_. Setelah menemukan dan menekannya, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Paman, aku sudah siap mengambil alih posisi Karin di hotel," kata Gaara dingin.

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana. "Saya sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Besok, saya akan menjemput Anda."

.

.

.

**~To Be Continued~**

.

.

.

**She's a rotten egg = She's a thoroughly evil person.**

**Para pembaca pasti jadi tahu, dulu Gaara ke 'luar negeri' bagian mana…**

**Maaf jika ada kesalahan…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


	7. Aisu Kurimu 7

**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Aisu Kurimu © Aoi Haruno**

**Warning: AU, CRACK, OC, OOC, TYPO(S), sinetron banget, lebay, gaje, bahasa berantakan, bahasa tidak baku dan blak-blakan, serta kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya.**

**Bicara langsung: "Blablabla"**

**Bicara dalam hati: 'Blablabla'**

**Tidak menggunakan Japanese honorifics**

**Gaara, Shikamaru, Karin: 24-25 tahun**

**Hinata, Kiba, Lee: 23-24 tahun**

**Sakura: 21-22**

**Hanabi, Naruto, Chōji: 20-21 tahun**

**Hōbi: 2-3 tahun**

.

.

.

**Terima kasih banyak untuk yang memberikan review di chapter sebelumnya…**

**MeraiKudo, Vany Rama-kun, ulva-chan, SatsukiSodeNoMugetsu5, Sanada, kana seiran (**Hōbi didorong dengan cara biasa saja. Karin langsung kabur dengan mobilnya, jadinya nggak ada yang tahu… ^^v**), Nerazzuri, Kurosaki Kuchiki (**hotelnya Gaara di dalam negeri, kok… ^^**), Mayyurie Zala (**Zala? jadi ingat my hubby Athrun Zala… *ditembak Cagalli***), Yuuaja, DN (**Amerika ^^**), Hina bee lover, Ind, Sora Hinase, mayraa ga login, aguz vidiz namikaze (**selamat datang dan salam kenal… ^^**), Shaniechan, hanata-chan, Dindahatake, Violet-Yukko, harunaru chan muach, Zhu kazu, kimichi-kun, Rufa Kha, Kouro Ryuki, Madam-Fain, Vipris (**salam kenal juga… ^^**)**

**Terima kasih juga kepada semuanya…**

**Langsung saja…**

.

.

.

**Sebelumnya:**

"_She's a rotten egg_! _She turns my stomach_!"

Hanabi sedikit takut karena ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Gaara yang sedang marah. Ia memperhatikan pintu ruangan tempat Hōbi dirawat. Ia tidak bisa menduga apa yang dilakukan Hinata di dalam sana. Ia juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat mengabaikan suaminya, Gaara.

"_She totally disgusts me_!"

Gaara tampak sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya. Ia juga menahan agar tidak keluar umpatan yang lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Rahangnya tampak mengeras, dan giginya saling menekan. Ia merogoh ponsel _touch_ di saku celananya dan mencari sebuah nama di _contacts list_. Setelah menemukan dan menekannya, ia mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Paman, aku sudah siap mengambil alih posisi Karin di hotel," kata Gaara dingin.

Terdengar tawa kecil di seberang sana. "Saya sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Besok, saya akan menjemput Anda."

.

.

.

**~Aisu Kurimu~**

**-7-**

.

.

.

Seorang perempuan berambut merah muda sebahu, Sakura, memasuki sebuah kamar tidur—yang bisa dibilang luas. Setelah menutup pintunya dengan perlahan, ia melihat sekeliling dan tersenyum karena kamar tidur yang dimasukinya didominasi dengan warna-warna yang cerah. Seolah mencerminkan kepribadian pemilik kamar.

Sakura memusatkan perhatiannya ke arah tirai kuning yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin karena pintu kaca menuju balkon terbuka lebar. Senyumnya mengembang ketika melihat pemilik kamar yang ingin ditemuinya—laki-laki berambut pirang, Naruto, yang berdiri membelakanginya. Ia semakin mempercepat langkahnya, ingin segera sampai di balkon kamar itu.

Perempuan yang selalu terlihat ceria itu, menumpukan kedua sikunya di pagar balkon. Ia masih mempertahankan senyumnya ketika melihat sosok di sampingnya yang hanya memandang ke depan.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" tanya Naruto datar tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Udaranya dingin. Kenapa masih di luar?"

Sakura tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tapi malah kembali bertanya. Jika Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan baik, maka ia akan menemukan rasa khawatir yang tersirat dalam nada suara Sakura. Namun, sepertinya Naruto belum mau menanggapi pertanyaan Sakura.

"Setelah pulang, kau tidak pernah keluar rumah. Kau jadi seperti gadis pingitan…" canda Sakura yang ditanggapi senyuman lebar Naruto.

"Sepertinya kau berbakat jadi aktris…" timpal Naruto dengan wajah yang lebih berekspresi daripada saat awal kedatangan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Ya, memang. Sebelum aku menjemputmu, aku sudah tahu tentangmu dari Hanabi, adik ipar Kak Gaara. Saat berbicara dengan Kak Gaara, aku tidak sengaja menyebut namamu dan Hanabi mendengarnya…"

"Oh…"

"Kenapa kau berhenti bekerja?" tanya Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah. Ia bisa melihat kolam renang _outdoor_ yang ada di kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Memandang kejernihan air kolam, serasa bisa menyejukkan hatinya.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk menata hatiku," gumam Naruto.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke Naruto. Ia tidak melihat keceriaan Naruto yang biasanya. Ia ingin mengembalikan keceriaan itu, bagaimanapun caranya.

"Aku tahu, dia adalah cinta pertamamu. Tapi kalau ada cinta pertama, berarti ada cinta kedua, atau mungkin yang terakhir," kata Sakura pelan seraya mengembalikan pandangannya ke air kolam yang tak beriak itu.

Naruto menyeringai. "Hatiku tidak mudah terbuka dan tertutup. Mengganti posisinya di hatiku, tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan," balasnya serius. "Bagaimanapun, aku butuh waktu untuk mencintai perempuan lain."

"Aku akan menunggumu…"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang juga menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, lalu semakin lama semakin lebar hingga menampakkan cengirannya yang biasanya. Sakura sangat lega karena melihat kembali senyum lebar itu.

"_Hey_ Sakura, sepertinya ini bukan dirimu…" Naruto kembali mengeluarkan suaranya yang terdengar lucu di telinga Sakura. "Siapapun kau yang merasuki tubuh Sakura, segera enyah!" seru Naruto setengah bercanda.

Sakura tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi Naruto yang sok serius. "Kau juga tidak terlihat seperti Naruto yang biasanya…" balas Sakura seraya terkekeh. Ia dan Naruto tertawa pelan setelahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Sakura menghentikan tawanya dan menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresinya ke Naruto—membuat Naruto bingung.

"Membalikkan telapak tangan memang tidak mudah jika tanganmu cedera…" tambah Sakura. "Tapi, pasti akan mudah jika sudah sembuh."

"Aku suka perumpamaan itu," sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Sakura dan Naruto melanjutkan tertawa setelahnya.

.

.

.

Setelah menyuruh Hanabi pulang, Hinata merasakan dorongan kuat agar keluar dari kamar rawat Hōbi. Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa kalau Gaara masih berada di dekatnya. Ia yakin kalau Gaara belum pulang.

Hinata membuka pintu dan menutupnya dengan perlahan. Ternyata benar. Gaara masih berada di sana, di depan kamar rawat Hōbi; duduk menyandar sambil memejamkan matanya. Hinata memberanikan dirinya untuk menyentuh pundak Gaara.

Gaara membuka matanya ketika merasakan remasan lembut di pundak kirinya. Ia tersenyum karena saat menengadahkan kepalanya, wajah Hinata yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

"Di dalam lebih hangat, Kak…" kata Hinata pelan.

Gaara berdiri dan mengikuti Hinata memasuki kamar rawat Hōbi. Ia mendekati ranjang Hōbi dan mengembangkan senyumnya ketika melihat Hōbi yang sedang terlelap. Ia membelai rambut Hōbi yang sewarna miliknya. Ia menyibakkan sedikit rambut yang menutupi kening Hōbi, kemudian mengecupnya lembut di sana.

"Seharusnya dulu aku mengganti kerikil di depan rumah dengan rumput," ujar Gaara ketika Hinata berdiri sambil menunduk di sampingnya.

Di depan rumah Hinata memang pernah ditanami rumput hias oleh Gaara dan sampai sekarang masih tumbuh subur. Tapi, tidak semua halaman itu ditumbuhi rumput. Sepanjang jalan di depan pintu rumah Hinata hanya diberi batu-batu kecil dan kerikil yang sedikit tajam. Karena itu, Hōbi terluka ketika jatuh di atas kerikil-kerikil tersebut. Parahnya, salah satu tulang rusuk Hōbi patah karena terbentur batu saat ia jatuh tengkurap waktu itu.

"Maaf, Kak…" ucap Hinata lirih. Ia mengangkat wajahnya menghadap Gaara. Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Gaara sedang memandangnya. Mereka saling berpandangan dalam waktu yang cukup lama, hingga Hinata membuka mulutnya lagi, "Kalau mengingat Karin, aku merasa sangat takut. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk—"

"Tak apa. Aku mengerti," potong Gaara. Ia memandang wajah Hinata lekat-lekat. Ia masih merasakan kerinduan yang amat dalam kepada Hinata. Sekitar tiga tahun berpisah; tanpa memberi dan menerima kabar, membuat hari-hari yang dijalananinya terasa sangat panjang.

Andai waktu itu Gaara bisa melawan Karin, andai ia tahu kalau Hinata sedang mengandung anaknya… pasti ia tidak akan pergi, walaupun ia tidak akan mendapatkan sepeser pun dari harta yang diwariskan kepadanya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak peduli karena harta bisa dicari, sedangkan kebahagiaan tidak mudah didapatkan. Padahal saat itu, kebahagiaan Gaara hanya ketika bersama Hinata dan keluarganya—adik serta teman-temannya.

Gaara mendekat pada Hinata dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat, bahkan terlihat seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya lagi. Hanya sebuah pelukan, tanpa ada kata-kata yang terungkap lagi. Namun Hinata seolah dapat merasakan berbagai macam rasa yang ingin diungkapkan Gaara melalui pelukannya.

Hinata membalas pelukan Gaara tanpa ragu. Ia memejamkan matanya untuk merasakan kehangatan yang sangat dirindukannya; yang hanya bisa ia peroleh dari Gaara, suaminya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Kak…" gumam Hinata dalam pelukan Gaara. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin lama semakin erat sampai terasa sesak, namun Hinata merasa sangat nyaman dibuatnya. "Aku sangat merindukan Kak Gaara…"

Gaara tersenyum walaupun Hinata tidak bisa melihatnya. Kini pundaknya terasa sangat ringan, seolah tidak ada lagi beban yang harus dipikulnya.

"Berpisah dengan Kak Gaara membuatku sadar kalau tidak mudah bila sendiri," lirih Hinata. "Aku membutuhkanmu… Aku menginginkanmu, Kak…"

"Hōbi juga membutuhkan ayahnya…" tambahnya seraya melepas pelukannya dengan perlahan.

Gaara masih memperlihatkan senyumnya, yang kini bisa dilihat oleh Hinata. Tanpa sadar, Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Bukan air mata kesedihan atau penyesalan, namun air mata kebahagiaan.

Gaara merangkum wajah Hinata dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hinata memejamkan matanya bersamaan dengan perubahan kecepatan kerja jantungnya. Gaara mendekatkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening Hinata dengan sayang. Air mata Hinata turun semakin deras di wajahnya yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"_Happy birthday and happy fourth anniversary_…" bisik Gaara sambil mengalungkan sebuah kalung emas putih berliontin batu garnet merah kehitaman, batu kelahiran Januari—bulan kelahiran Gaara; yang melambangkan hati yang terbuka, sejalan dengan cinta dan kesetiaan, serta penuh kasih sayang—layaknya Gaara.

"_Happy anniversary_…" lirih Hinata seraya membuka matanya. Ia semakin melebarkan senyumnya walaupun air matanya belum berhenti turun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata…" ucap Gaara sambil menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. Senyumnya masih bertahan dan terlihat semakin memikat.

"Aku juga mencintai Kak Gaara…" balas Hinata seraya tersenyum lebar yang membuatnya hampir mengeluarkan tawa.

Gaara semakin melebarkan senyumnya seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke Hinata yang kembali memejamkan mata. Ia mengecup bibir Hinata dengan lembut dan lama. Bukan ciuman yang dalam dan penuh nafsu. Namun sebuah ciuman yang hangat dan penuh makna; sebagai ungkapan kasih sayang mereka.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya karena samar-samar mendengar rengekan Hōbi. Ia tersenyum karena posisi tidurnya belum berubah sejak semalam. Ia dan Gaara tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang rawat inap Hōbi.

Berarti yang semalam bukan mimpi, pikir Hinata dengan wajah memerah. Wajahnya semakin merona karena mengingat sejak semalam Gaara terus memeluknya dan bahunya menjadi sandaran kepala Gaara. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafas teratur Gaara di lehernya, membuat wajahnya terasa semakin memanas.

Perlahan Hinata melepas pelukan Gaara agar bisa bangkit dan melihat keadaan Hōbi. Namun tubuhnya kembali ditahan oleh lengan Gaara yang semakin erat melingkari perutnya.

"Hōbi hanya mengigau…" gumam Gaara yang tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya—malah semakin mengerat.

Hinata memperhatikan Hōbi yang masih memejamkan matanya dan sudah berhenti merengek. Sepertinya Gaara benar, Hōbi memang hanya mengigau. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara yang masih belum membuka matanya. Sepertinya Gaara kelelahan. Tangan Hinata bergerak membelai rambut merah Gaara. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat bibir Gaara yang menyunggingkan senyum.

"Kak…"

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu di sampingnya ketika mendengar suara Hanabi bersamaan dengan suara terbukanya daun pintu. Ia segera menurunkan tangannya yang semula membelai rambut dan wajah suaminya. Wajahnya semakin memanas ketika melihat Hanabi yang masih mematung di ambang pintu dengan wajah memerah. Posisinya tidak menguntungkan, apalagi Gaara belum mau melepas dekapannya—Gaara sengaja.

Hinata tidak bisa berkata-kata; lidahnya terasa bertulang. Sepertinya ia belum siap terlihat begitu mesra dengan suaminya yang baru kembali dari luar negeri tersebut.

"Wah, wah, Hanabi… Kau masuk di saat yang nggak tepat. Kau itu mengganggu."

Kini suara Kiba yang terdengar. Hinata melihat laki-laki berambut coklat itu berdiri di belakang Hanabi. Ia bisa melihat wajah Kiba yang juga memerah sebelum Kiba keluar dari ruangan.

Hanabi hanya tertawa hambar. Walaupun begitu, dalam hati ia merasa sangat bahagia dan lega melihat Hinata sudah akur dengan kakak iparnya.

"Aku sudah menduga kalau Kak Gaara menginap di sini." Hanabi memang menduga kalau Gaara menginap di ruang rawat inap Hōbi, tapi ia tidak mengira kalau Gaara lebih dari hanya sekedar menginap.

"Ini ada titipan dari Notaris Kak Gaara." Hanabi meletakkan beberapa gantung setelan jas di sofa samping Hinata. Semuanya masih baru.

"Katanya Kak Gaara nggak pulang, makanya dititipin ke rumah," tambah Hanabi seraya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kabur dari ruangan yang penuh atmosfir kecanggungan itu.

Hinata bisa bernafas lega setelah Hanabi menghilang di balik pintu. Hinata kembali memperhatikan Gaara dan membelai wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Masih ngantuk?" tanyanya pelan.

Hinata bisa merasakan anggukan kepala Gaara. Ia membiarkan Gaara tetap tidur di bahunya hingga Gaara berniat bangun dengan sendirinya. Semalam Gaara sudah memberitahu Hinata tentang rencananya menemui Karin dan menghadiri rapat dengan para pemegang saham di hotel. Namun Gaara memundurkan rapatnya menjadi pada sore hari. Sepertinya sekarang Hinata sudah mengetahui alasan Gaara melakukannya.

"Aku pernah membaca sebuah buku dan menemukan kata-kata yang indah," gumam Hinata seraya sedikit menggeser posisi duduknya agar berhadapan dengan Gaara. Hinata memeluk Gaara dan menunggu suaminya itu membuka matanya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum ketika Gaara melihatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Memaafkan adalah pembalasan dendam yang paling manis," lanjut Hinata sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di wajah Gaara. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan kecupan selamat pagi untuk suaminya.

Hōbi yang masih tidur dan tidak rewel, sangat membantu menciptakan suasana romantis di antara ayah dan bundanya. Setidaknya tidak mengganggu.

.

.

.

Sebelum jam makan siang, Hinata pulang ke rumahnya. Ia ingin menyiapkan makan siang untuk Gaara dan keluarganya yang lain, yang saat ini sedang berkumpul di kamar rawat Hōbi. Karena itu, _Aisu Kurimu Café_ sengaja ditutup karena para pekerjanya sedang menjenguk Hōbi.

Walaupun di rumah sakit ada kantin dan di dekatnya ada rumah makan, tapi kali ini Hinata ingin memasak untuk mereka, terlebih Gaara. Hitung-hitung untuk 'menraktir' mereka di hari ulang tahun serta hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang jatuh pada tanggal yang sama, dua puluh tujuh Desember—kemarin.

Senyum Hinata yang semula terus terukir di wajahnya, kini perlahan memudar ketika melihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang terparkir di depan rumahnya. Ia membulatkan mata ketika melihat sosok wanita berambut merah—Karin—yang menyandar di pintu rumahnya.

"Kau suka hadiah ulang tahun dariku?" tanya Karin diikuti senyum angkuhnya.

Hinata tersenyum miring dan berjalan menghampiri ibu mertuanya. Sekarang ia tidak takut lagi kepada Karin. Pernyataan Gaara membuatnya percaya diri untuk menghadapi wanita berkacamata itu. Saat ini, ia tidak ragu lagi akan perasaan Gaara kepadanya. Ia benar-benar yakin kalau Gaara setia kepadanya. Ia percaya pada Gaara, sampai kapanpun.

_Plak!_

Hinata menampar Karin hingga membuat kacamatanya hampir terpental. Karin hanya meringis sambil memegangi pipi kirinya yang memerah.

"Pengecut," timpal Hinata dingin. "Aku memang bisa memaafkanmu, tapi aku tidak terima jika kau menyakiti putraku."

"Dasar perempuan miskin tak beradab," balas Karin seraya melayangkan tangannya, hendak membalas tamparan Hinata. Namun Hinata menahan tangan Karin dan mencengkeramnya, sebelum menghempaskannya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku miskin? Walaupun miskin, aku sudah merasa cukup. Kau memang kaya, tapi percuma jika kau tidak pernah merasa cukup."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Hinata," geram Karin. "Kalau aku mau, aku sudah menjual hotel Gaara dan berfoya-foya dengan warisan dari orang tuanya."

Hinata membelalak ketika melihat Karin meneteskan air matanya.

"Kau kira untuk siapa aku tetap di sini selama Gaara belajar keluar negeri?" Suara Karin bergetar seiring dengan semakin derasnya air matanya yang turun. "Apa aku salah jika mencintai Gaara?"

"Kau memang tidak salah jika mencintai Kak Gaara. Hanya saja, caramu untuk mencintainya yang salah…" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Apa aku salah jika aku mencintai putra dari pria yang menjadi tempatku bersandar? Pria yang memungutku dan mau menerimaku apa adanya…"

Hinata teringat ucapan Gaara saat di rumah sakit.

.

'_**Karin berubah setelah Ayah meninggal…'**_

.

"Aku sudah berjanji kepadanya untuk menjaga Gaara…" ujar Karin pelan. "Tapi, aku selalu melihat dirinya dalam diri Gaara…"

Dengan tertatih, Karin menghampiri mobilnya. Air matanya belum berhenti menetes, bahkan sayup-sayup terdengar isakannya. Ia melajukan mobil sedan hitamnya meninggalkan jalanan di depan rumah Hinata.

Yang baru saja dilihat dan didengar Hinata menunjukkan bahwa Karin benar-benar mencintai ayah Gaara. Selama ini yang dicintai Karin bukan Gaara, tetapi ayahnya. Hanya ayah Gaara. Karin merasa sangat kehilangan hingga menganggap Gaara sebagai suaminya. Mungkin itu yang membuat Karin tidak terima jika Gaara dekat dengan Hinata.

Jadi, Karin bohong ketika mengatakan telah membunuh ayah Gaara? Tapi mengapa Karin melakukan semua itu? Apa Karin depresi?

Tanpa sadar, air mata Hinata turut menetes. Hinata merasa sangat bersalah kepada Karin karena selama ini berprasangka buruk kepadanya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan kanannya, yang bagian telapaknya masih terasa panas.

.

.

.

Setelah dirawat inap di rumah sakit selama tiga minggu, akhirnya Hōbi sembuh total dari patah tulangnya. Ia tampak bahagia karena setiap hari selalu ditemani oleh Gaara dan Hinata, ayah dan bundanya. Selain itu, setiap hari Hanabi dan Kiba menyempatkan datang, walaupun tidak lama. Karena selama Hōbi sakit, _Aisu Kurimu Café_ berada dalam tanggung jawab Hanabi, Kiba, serta pekerja yang lain—yang sudah seperti satu keluarga. Terkadang, para pekerja _café_ Hinata juga ikut menjenguk Hōbi, membuat Hōbi tidak pernah merasa kesepian walaupun harus menginap di rumah sakit.

Gaara memarkirkan mobilnya di depan halaman _café_ Hinata. Sebelum turun dari mobilnya, ia memperhatikan _Aisu Kurimu Café_ yang dihias sedemikian rupa sehingga tampak begitu ceria—lebih berwarna daripada biasanya.

Gaara turun dari mobil bersamaan dengan Hinata yang membawa Hōbi dalam gendongannya. Mereka bertiga yang baru pulang dari rumah sakit, langsung masuk ke dalam _Aisu Kurimu Café_ karena Hanabi beserta para pekerja _café_ mengadakan pesta untuk kesembuhan Hōbi sekaligus pesta ulang tahun Hōbi dan Gaara. Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, Hōbi lahir pada tanggal yang sama dengan tanggal kelahiran Gaara—sembilan belas Januari.

Hōbi yang masih berada dalam gendongan Hinata, tampak bahagia. Ia memang masih belum mengerti mengenai makna dari pesta yang diadakan untuknya. Tapi ia bahagia karena sekarang ia tidak hanya memiliki seorang ibu.

Setelah melewati pintu _café_, Hinata menyerahkan Hōbi ke dalam gendongan Gaara. Ia berjalan menghampiri sosok berambut merah yang menyunggingkan senyum padanya. Hinata ikut tersenyum sambil memeluk wanita yang sudah seperti kakak perempuannya itu—Karin. Selama beberapa minggu ini, banyak yang telah terjadi. Gaara menjadi Direktur Utama di hotelnya, sedangkan Karin menjadi sekretaris Gaara dan tetap tinggal di rumah ayah Gaara. Karin menjadi dekat dengan Shikamaru setelah beberapa kali bertemu di rumah sakit.

Shikamaru tidak pernah muluk-muluk. Ia berharap memiliki seorang istri yang biasa-biasa saja—tidak cantik dan tidak jelek. Tapi ia akan sangat bersyukur jika ia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari apa yang diinginkannya. Setelah menikah, tentunya Shikamaru juga ingin mendapatkan keturunan. Bagi Shikamaru, dua anak cukup.

Akhir-akhir ini, Hanabi dan Kiba terlihat semakin dekat. Mereka tidak lagi menampik tentang hubungan spesial mereka. Sekarang mereka sudah saling mengakui perasaan masing-masing. Tinggal menunggu undangan pernikahan mereka.

Chōji tetap bahagia selama ia masih bisa makan. Sekarang saja ia sudah menikmati hidangan di meja yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Kalau Lee, ia masih patah hati karena baru tahu kalau Sakura adalah tunangan dari Naruto. Sambil mengerucutkan bibir, sesekali ia melirik Sakura yang dirangkul oleh Naruto. Padahal ia sudah jatuh cinta pada Sakura sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, bisa dibilang _love at the first sight_. _Poor_ Lee. Semoga cepat mendapatkan pengganti Sakura.

Saat ini, Gaara dan Hinata berlutut di depan meja dengan _cake_ cokelat di atasnya—_cake_ dengan rasa kesukaan Hōbi dan Gaara. Hōbi berdiri di antara ayah dan bundanya. Hōbi yang mengenakan setelan jas sewarna ayahnya tampak begitu imut dan tampan—tentu saja seperti ayahnya.

"Sebelum meniup lilin, Hōbi dan Kak Gaara berdoa dulu…" ucap Hanabi yang berbicara di antara para tamu yang berdiri mengelilingi Gaara, Hinata, dan Hōbi.

"Hōbi mau adik!" seru Hōbi semangat sambil mengangkat dua tangannya tinggi-tinggi dan meloncat-loncat. Kemudian, ia meniup lilinnya bersamaan dengan Gaara dan Hinata, diikuti tepukan meriah dari para hadirin.

Para tamu mulai menggoda pasangan dengan satu putra tersebut—untuk saat ini. Gaara hanya tersenyum-senyum setelahnya, berbeda dengan Hinata yang tampak gugup dan merona. Potongan pertama kue Gaara dan Hōbi, diberikan kepada Hinata. Setelah melihat aksi suap-suapan Gaara dan Hinata, para tamu lain menyebar untuk menikmati hidangan yang sudah disediakan.

"Bunda, apa adik nakal?" tanya Hōbi setengah merengek.

"Iya, adik itu nakal. Sangat nakal. Kayak Bibi Hanabi…"

"Eh? Kok aku?" Hanabi merasa tidak terima.

"Hinata, jangan membohongi anak kecil. Itu tidak baik," ujar Gaara seraya menyeringai kepada Hinata, membuat Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang memanas.

"Kapan Ayah dan Bunda pelang?"

Gaara dan Hinata tampak terkejut dengan pertanyaan Hōbi. Hanabi yang berdiri di samping mereka juga.

"Perang?" tanya Hinata untuk memastikan. "Itu 'kan tidak baik, Sayang…" tambah Hinata setelah melihat anggukan kepala Hōbi. "Hōbi tahu artinya?"

Hōbi menggeleng cepat. "Hōbi disuluh Paman Kiba…" balas Hōbi seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kata Paman Kiba, kalau Ayah dan Bunda pelang, Hōbi akan punya adik…" rengek Hōbi.

Hinata menelan ludah, ia berdehem pelan, lalu menghindari kontak mata dengan Gaara.

"Kiba…" geram Hanabi sambil menarik Kiba yang hendak kabur. "Kau apakan keponakanku?"

Gaara yang masih berwajah dingin, berjalan menghampiri Kiba. Kiba sudah berkeringat dingin dan gemetaran karena melihat Hanabi berkacak pinggang, serta disebabkan Gaara yang semakin mendekatinya. Kiba menelan ludah ketika Gaara berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat ketika Gaara mengangkat tangannya.

"Terima kasih."

Kiba bisa mendengar suara Gaara dan merasakan tepukan pelan di salah satu pundaknya. Setelah membuka mata, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Ia bengong. Ketika melihat ke Hanabi, ia bisa melihat perempuan berambut coklat itu membelalakkan matanya dengan mulut sedikit menganga. Ketika pandangannya beralih ke Hinata, ia bisa melihat sahabat serta calon kakak iparnya itu sedang merona. Akhirnya Kiba tertawa lepas.

Sekarang Hōbi sudah berumur tiga tahun. Gaara dan Hinata sudah mendaftarkannya ke _playgroup_, dan Hōbi sudah bisa masuk pada musim semi tahun ini. Mungkin tidak lama lagi, Hōbi akan menjadi seorang _aniki_…

.

.

.

**~The End~**

.

.

.

**Memaafkan adalah pembalasan dendam yang paling manis. (Isaac Friedman)**

**Saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada Anda semua yang bersedia membaca dan meninggalkan review di fanfiksi saya. Terima kasih banyak semuanya. Terima kasih banyak…**

.

.

.

**~Go Koui~**

**~Arigatou Gozaimashita~**

.

.

.

**~Review Please~**

.

.

.


End file.
